


Semper Occultus

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: The Plight of Eternity [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Complete, F/M, Implied Smut, Injury, Reader Insert, Reader x Master, Reader x O, poisoned, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Names (Y/N) by the way.” You recovered, as your eyes stumbled back to his own. Fumbling like a nervous fool, you quickly dropped your fork and extended your hand.With a smirk the man across from you cleaned his own palm before reaching across and taking your own, shaking it softly. “O.”“O?” You reiterated, an eyebrow rising in consideration. “As in ‘oh no’? The letter O?”He seemed to enjoy that as a quick breathless laugh escaped his lips, his face scrunching upwards into amusement. “Yes, just like that.”Who knows? Perhaps you had just made your first friend at MI6.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: The Plight of Eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657009
Comments: 44
Kudos: 148





	1. Part One

**Semper Occultus - Part One**

A sea of bodies bustled past you as you stood in the centre of the busy staff canteen. Your eyes frantically searching the sea of black and grey suits as you sought after a place to sit and eat your meal. Obviously as expected your first day at MI6 headquarters wasn’t going completely to plan, with your morning packed full of inductions it left you little time to make any sort of acquaintance.

Your hands clutched your plastic lunch tray tightly as a shoulder clumsily bumped into your own, causing your arms to quake and your drink to spill slightly onto your plate. Sighing in frustration you shuffled forwards slowly, failing to make any meaningful eye contact with the other occupants at the tables around you.

You were seconds away from giving up when you spotted him. A lone figure in the centre of the mess as he scanned the room in a similar fashion. 

Taking a chance you made your way towards him.

The mystery man’s shoulders appeared broad and tense as he tilted his head to the side; his eyes lost in the world as he seemingly over analysed it. Your eyes slowly climbed to his hair, the light reflecting off its dark surface as it remained swept over to the side; framing his angled face. He was cleanly shaven, a tiny nick graced the side of his right cheek where he had obviously caught his skin that morning. He wore a charcoal grey suit which fitted him perfectly, the ends of his jacket held together with sparkling gold cuff links. Around his neck dangled a deep purple tie, which judging by the way it had been haphazardly tied; led you to assume he was also new.

Stilling beside him, you cleared your throat. “Uh- Hello!” 

The man beside you jumped partially as his eyes rounded on you, his glare dark and glistening with slight annoyance as he took in your presence.

“Oh sorry!” You apologised, your eyes casting over his figure quickly once again. Just as you had suspected, a guest pass hung around his neck. “Didn’t mean to make you jump!”

The man raised an eyebrow as he cast a glance to the side, almost as though he was searching for a way out of the interaction. Ignoring the uncomfortable silence which threatened to absorb you both, you pushed on.

“First day?” You tried, your elbow nudging him slightly as you turned your attention back to searching for a table.

“What makes you say that?” The mystery man questioned, his voice smooth and rich to your ears. Suppressing the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl with a new crush, you shrugged casually.

“You’re standing here, tray in hand desperately looking for a place to sit.” Casting the mysterious character a side eye you smirked. “-It’s a pretty easy assumption considering I’m in the same position.”

“Huh”

  
Smirking, you turned around to look back at the way you came; your eyes catching onto the sight of shifting bodies as a couple vacated their seats in the far corner. “Oh! Bugsy…” 

Shifting your weight you started to shuffle towards the table, your eyes locked on the prize before a brief thought fluttered across your mind; your legs hesitating. Clearing your throat, you casted a glance across your shoulder once again, your eyes meeting the strangers. “You’re more than welcome to join me.”

The man seemed to consider the offer for a second, the grip on his own tray tightening minutely before relaxing. With a slight nod, he flashed a quick smile as you led the way across the room and towards the table. Sighing in relief, you placed your tray against the wooden surface with a soft click; your hands tugging away at your jacket before sliding in across from your new acquaintance.

Plucking up a fork, you began to stab away at your greens while subtly casting the occasional glance at the man across from you. He was good looking, too good looking if anyone was to ask you, and if they did you weren’t going to deny it. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but the man had an air of mystery about him that you just wanted to solve, a dark allure behind those soft features. That and his eyes were just the most fascinating you had seen, a dark brown hue which glistened with emotions; an unsettling storm broiling across their surface. 

Glancing up at you, a hot blush flushed across your face as you noted that you had been caught staring. 

“Names (Y/N) by the way.” You recovered, as your eyes stumbled back to his own. Fumbling like a nervous fool, you quickly dropped your fork and extended your hand.

With a smirk the man across from you cleaned his own palm before reaching across and taking your own, shaking it softly. “O.”

“O?” You reiterated, an eyebrow rising in consideration. “As in ‘oh no’? The letter O?”

He seemed to enjoy that as a quick breathless laugh escaped his lips, his face scrunching upwards into amusement. “Yes, _just_ like that.”

O paused as his demeanour shifted slightly, his gaze downcast as he took on a slightly nervous tick. It almost seemed unnatural at first, but you put it down to first day nerves. “It’s my callsign and a reluctant nickname.”

Noticing that your hands were still clasped together you gently pulled your grip away, your skin erupting with goosebumps as his presence continued to break down your walls; his eyes seemingly studying every single detail upon your face.

  
“Not even been here a full day and you already have a nickname?” You questioned with amusement, your fingers wrapping around your fork as you began to stab away at the vegetables once again. “You’re having a better time at it than I am.”

“Working in my area of analysis has its…” He paused as he seemed to consider his next words, his eyes shifting away to look over your shoulder as he became distant. “Benefits… and drawbacks.”

“Analysis?” You repeated, “Snap!”

O flashed you a brief smile before turning his attention to his food. Slowly you both allowed the conversation to dissolve away, taking your time in eating your own meals respectively. Unlike before however, the silence was more comfortable and settled your own nerves significantly. 

Chewing away, you quickly finished your main as you leaned back in the chair; your stomach aching as you felt bloated from the delicious food. Clutching at the napkin you brought it to your lips as you dabbed away at the leftover gravy on your face, embarrassed to have made such a mess.

“You know what?” O suddenly announced from across the table, his own hands settling on his legs as he leaned back. “That was surprisingly good.”

You laughed as you nodded in agreement, your hand rising to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “I had heard whispers that the staff canteen was a good one.”

O nodded in response, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forwards and began to question you on your own presence within MI6. You answered his questions honestly, enjoying the way that the conversation flowed between the two of you. He was easy to talk to, and so much more approachable than the other agents which lined the halls. Mutely, you slowly tuned out of your conversations as O began to rant over- well you weren’t too sure what he was talking about. Instead your eyes simply watched his features as he animatedly expressed himself, his hands flailing in the air as he exuberated a clear joy and interest in the topic. 

Who knows? Perhaps you had just made your first friend at MI6.

**10,000 YEARS LATER | Oharku Space Station, Orion Nebula**

_‘Run.’  
_

_‘Don’t look back. Just run.’_

The words echoed like a mantra in your head as you frantically fought to catch up to the Doctor and the rest of the fam. Desperate gasps for air filling the void around you as you all pelted for your lives. Your muscles aching with exertion as you continued to push them to the extreme, adrenaline pumping through your veins as your fight or flight instincts screamed within your ears.

Crashing and growling continued to rumble behind you, reminding you of what was at stake if you even stopped for the briefest of moments. Gasping you rounded another corner, your feet slipping slightly on the floor as you crashed into the wall. Groaning, you pushed yourself off with as much momentum as you could muster; your eyes briefly casting over your shoulder.

In your wake a tall menacing creature made its pursuit, its back hunched over as it’s eyes gleamed with a thrill. Numbly you noted that its own chest rose and fell with exertion, it’s protruding fangs gleaming as the emergency lighting reflected off a thick coating of saliva. Turning back to the gang who continued to run at pace ahead of you, you closed your eyes as you pushed yourself to run faster; the ominous clicking of claws against the tiled floor proving to be a good motivator.

“HOW MUCH LONGER- DOC?” Graham shouted ahead of you, his feet faltering as he struggled to maintain the pace. Dropping back slightly, you ensured that you remained behind Graham; ready to jump to his aid at a moment’s notice.

Ahead of you the narrow hallways suddenly widened into a larger hangar, the tile floor beneath your feet transforming into corrugated metal as you crossed a suspended gangway. Down and to the right hand side the hangar appeared to widen outwards, the floor filled with what appeared to be cargo containers and small ships; their wings folded into an upright position.

“ALMOST THERE GANG!” The Doctor called as she skidded to a stop ahead of you. She stood beside a large metal door, a small thick window running horizontally across the middle. With a flick of her wrist and a buzz of her sonic, the door opened wide allowing her to usher the group through and to safety. 

Feeling an additional surge of adrenaline pass through you, you pushed your aching limbs to run faster and towards the oncoming finish line. Ryan was first across the threshold, closely followed by Yaz and then Graham. Slowing your pace, you frowned towards the Doctor as you noted she had taken up position on the wrong side of the door; her hands pulling apart the panel to the side.

“Doctor?” You questioned, your words falling on death ears as a loud crash erupted from behind you. Turning in fear, panic swept your mind as you watched the creature round the corner at the far end of the corridor; its tongue hissing out as it skittered towards you all with renewed energy. 

“Doctor…” You warned again, your feet shuffling backwards as you casted a glance across to the Timelord. She seemed to be concentrating, her fingers lightly trailing through a bundle of wires as she desperately searched for something. To the side, her screwdriver laid abandoned.

“Shh!” She hissed, her eyes shifting frantically. “Sonic fried the controls the first time. Trying to think.”

Glancing across to the four of you, she widened her eyes as she gestured for you to keep moving. “Keep running gang, I’ll be right behind you!”

Beside you Ryan, Graham and Yaz seemed to hesitate; their feet slowly moving. 

“But Doctor-” Yaz began, the worry heavy in her voice.

“GO!” The Doctor reasoned, her hands clutching the sonic as she tossed it across to Yaz. “Head for the TARDIS!”

With a final command the three shared a wary glance before beginning to run, Yaz taking the lead as she clutched the sonic screwdriver tightly. Your feet faltered as you hesitated once more, your eyes watching their figures retreat into the distance. Swallowing away a dry lump in the back of your throat, you tried to ignore how clammy your palms had become. 

No matter what happened you knew you weren’t going to leave the Doctor behind. Your years of training at MI6 told you that much. Turning on your heel, your eyes widened as you took in the situation; time seemingly slowing down around you. Judging by the way the Timelord had become transfixed within the wiring again, you knew that she had no awareness as to just how quickly the danger was encroaching. The creature was more or less upon her now, its eyes dilated and fixed on its prize.

Gasping you lept into action, completely disregarding your own safety as you focused on the Doctor. 

“Doctor!” You cried. Extending your elbow you crashed into the Timelord’s side, just as the creature began to rear upwards. With a cry of her own, the Doctor fell to the ground with a crash; her hair thrown across her face as she looked upwards in surprise. 

You barely had enough time to register what you had done, let alone move away from the creature when it attacked. A sharp and sudden pain erupted across your shoulder, your eyes widening as a scream tore from your throat. 

The creature had finally caught its prey, its two fangs embedding themselves into your shoulder; tearing away at your skin and muscle. Gasping for air, you grunted as it lifted you upwards and off the floor; your feet dangling below helplessly. 

Gritting your teeth, you brought your hands to its face; your thumbs pressing into its eyes as it sunk its fangs deeper into your shoulder. Your action seemingly worked as with a hiss the alien whipped its head to the side, it’s jaw releasing and tossing you through the air. 

You flinched as you braced yourself for the eventual impact, your body curling inwards into a defensive position. Your back hit the metal barrier for the gangway hard, the whole structure shaking as the hinges for the barrier broke apart with a groan; causing it to partially collapse.

  
“(Y/N)!” The Doctor shouted. You opened your eyes just in time to see the Doctor scramble towards you, her hands flailing as she tried to reach you in time. 

Groaning you shifted minutely, intent on meeting her part way when the bannister suddenly gave way. The metal shrieking as it collapsed, sending you plummeting the short distance from the gangway to the hagar below. Faintly you thought you recognised the Doctors shout again, although the thought quickly dissipated as the air was violently forced from your chest, the secondary impact harder than the first. Carrying your momentum, your head followed suit hitting the ground with a sickening crack, stars erupting across your vision as you fell into weightlessness.

“(Y/N) NO!”

Your name seemingly echoed endlessly throughout the hangar as you slumped against the ground numbly. Through blurry eyes you could just about make out the silhouette of the creature above you, it’s claws rising into the air as it took a swipe at something just out of sight.

Willing your arms to move, you thanked the little adrenalin you had left as you pulled yourself across the ground and towards a nearby ship; its landing gear providing a surface for you to lean back against. 

Quietly you rehearsed your training in your head, your hands quickly patting down your legs and body for injuries from the fall. You had a concussion, that much was easy to gather from the aching of your head and the rocking nausea that assaulted your senses. But of a greater concern to you was your shoulder, your muscles had already begun to ache and pulse with pain, a wet sticky sensation forming around your neck and soaking into the hem of your shirt. 

“(Y/N!)”

Opening your mouth to call out, you flinched as a soft groan bubbled past your throat instead. Blurrily, your eyes struggled to focus as you watched the creature stalk forwards on the partially collapsed gangway. 

The creature halted suddenly as a loud hiss filled the air, closely followed by a clash of metal closing. As the sound reverberated around the hangar, you resigned yourself to the fact that the Doctor had finally closed the door, sealing you off from the fam and leaving you trapped with the creature.

Taking a deep breathe you tried in vain to control your breathing, your eyes shifting to your wound as you assessed the blood loss. There was a lot of blood, not enough to put you in danger of shock but enough to kick your senses into survival mode. Biting down on your lip, you shifted slightly to the side allowing you to pull free a cardigan which had been tied around your waist. Untucking the arms, you wrapped the material around your shoulder before tying it around your neck and pressing down hard.

A loud cry filled the room as the creature paced away from the door above you, its legs twitching as it reared upwards; its head shifting as it scanned the hangar below. You froze in fear as its eyes narrowed on your weakened form, it’s snout twitching as it jumped down from the gangway with a loud thump.

Shifting your feet against the floor, you shuffled away from the creature in vain; your eyes wide as your heart began to race against your chest. 

Slowly the strange rat wolf hybrid licked its lips, its claws dragging across the floor as it stalked you slowly; taking pleasure in the hunt.

Becoming desperate you picked up your scrambling, your eyes shifting around the room as you searched for a way to defend yourself; part of you wishing the Doctor to return. 

Unfocused and panicking, your grip slipped causing your bad arm to jolt awkwardly. Your elbows quaking as your position gave way, leaving you splayed across the floor.

Suppressing a cry, you curled inwards to a fetal position; helplessly resigned to your fate.

Above you the creature leered upwards, his claws rising high as you closed your eyes and awaited the final strike.

You weren’t expecting the shrill cry that suddenly tore from the creature, the tone vibrating through the room and sending a chill up your spine. Snapping your eyes open, you gasped as the creature seemingly exploded in a fiery inferno. It’s remnants falling around you slowly as they burned away, similar to the burning embers of a piece of paper. Nothing remained in its place, it’s terrifying posture replaced with the blurred outline of an approaching figure.

You felt your jaw drop as O- no the Master stalked towards you, his back hunched forwards as he pulled his coat clear with one hand and held a device extended towards you in the other. His eyes sparkled with chaotic energy as he wriggled his eyebrows expectantly, putting on a full show for his entrance.

“O?” You muttered, your tone one of disbelief as the adrenalin which kept you conscious began to dwindle.

“Master.” The Master corrected, his eyes narrowing as he approached you slowly. 

Rolling your eyes you shifted to the side, your weight resting briefly on your good arm as you released your hold on your wound momentarily. Thankful your cardigan kept it hidden from his prying gaze.

“I can’t say I’m particularly happy to see you.” The Master jibed, his hands curling around the strange device before shoving it away into his deep purple coat.

“Me neither.” You hissed in response.

Raising an eyebrow the Master stalked closer before kneeling before you, his eyes flickering between your own and taking in your haggard appearance. “You look a little worse for wear since we last met.”

“Oh yeah!” You sneered, your tone one of mock interest. “How was the dimensional purgatory?”

“Peaceful.” He grated out in response.

The Master sighed as he stood upwards, his hand rolling over his face as he seemed at a loss for his current situation. Ignoring his presence, you allowed yourself to fall back against the floor; your head resting against the hangar tiles. “Just leave me alone.”

“Oh you don’t get it.” The Master exclaimed, rage flashing across his features as his hand fell away from his face. “I WOULD BE QUITE CONTENT TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE! If you hadn’t already ruined my plan.”

“You know me.” You sighed, your eyes meeting his. “Can’t resist a little interference.”

The Master seethed quietly as he spun on his heel, his hand running through his hair casually as he seemingly became lost in thought. He continued to pace briefly before stopping abruptly, his feet shifting so that he stood by the soles of your boots.

“Up. You’re coming with me.”

The Master waited a moment before with a swish of his coat he turned, stalking back off the way he came. 

Worriedly you noted it was becoming harder to keep your eyes open and alert, your current position on the floor doing little to help your situation. Figuring that you would have to move anyway, you prepared yourself. With a soft grunt, you rolled back on to your elbow, your teeth gritting together as you tried in vain to pull yourself upwards and away from the floor. 

“I SAID FOLLOW ME!” The Master cried erratically from across the room, his figure rounding as he stomped his foot in a tantrum. His reaction seemed to falter however as his eyes fell upon you, his gaze narrowing as he watched you struggle to pull yourself up.

With quaking arms you managed to maneuver yourself into a seated position, briefly taking the time to send a glare his way. Taking a calming breath you twisted your leg slowly, bringing your knee high to pull yourself upwards. 

_‘Almost there.’_

You ignored the nausea which smothered you as you released your grip on the floor and moved to stand. You had barely pulled yourself onto one leg before your knee gave way; nausea washing over you and sending you into an endless spin once again. With a harsh cry you fell to the ground, your body unintentionally twisting and landing on your bad shoulder; your cardigan falling free.

With your head leaning against the ground, you blearily noted the Master’s footfall heading towards you, his blurred appearance coming into focus as he entered your field of vision. You could almost feel his eyes roam across your skin as he gazed at the wound on your shoulder, probably revelling in blood which covered your skin and caked the hem of your shirt.

“Oh you really are in a pickle.”

“Shut-up” You commanded, however your voice sounded slurred and weak even to your own ears.

Bending down the Master leaned in close to your face, his signature smirk returning. “I don’t believe you’re in a position to-”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” The Master leered, angry at being interrupted. “You’ve been bitten.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as the Master remained close, his breath hot as it brushed against your face.

“That was a Skithra. Particularly nasty things, have a good bite on them as you can tell.” He paused, snorting slightly as his hands twitched nervously around your shoulder. “Skithra are especially lethal. If they don’t pull you apart on the hunt, then their venom usually kills the victim within a few hours.”

“Good thing you need me then.” You murmured, your eyes fluttering as you tried and failed to roll yourself into a seated position.

“I only need you temporarily.” The Master countered, his hands falling away from your shoulder and burying themselves into his pockets. “Just long enough to tempt the Doctor back into a new trap. She really can’t resist saving her pets.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Did I mention that the venom causes excruciating pain?” He quickly added, his eyes darkening in the low light of the hangar. “If you come with me willingly then I’ll at least make your passing a painless one.”

You bit your lip as you stared at him closely, his eyes bubbling with a darkness that you didn’t want to press further. Seeing no other way out of your predicament, you closed your eyes briefly and nodded slowly.

“Good.” The Master praised, his knees clicking as he pushed himself upwards. “Now get up.” 

With a shaky breath you pulled yourself up once again, your bones quaking as you used the last of your strength to stand upright. You swayed slightly in your position as blood rushed away from your head and back down to your limbs, the spinning sensation returning with a vengeance as you focused on a singular point; him.

The Master simply watched with a raised brow, his hands folded across his chest as he gestured for you to begin walking towards the back of the hangar. With a shaky step you obeyed his command, shuffling forwards slowly. You had made it two steps before your balance disappeared once again, your body lurching to the side. 

In a vain attempt to save yourself from another painful fall, your hands grasped for the nearest form of support; the Master’s suit. Desperately your fingers clutched at his waistcoat, the hem stretching as you pulled all your remaining strength into maintaining your balance. Beside you the Master stilled, making little to no effort to catch you.

Glancing upwards, you suppressed the urge to lash out as you were met with an amused smirk.

“If you want my help dear-” The Master teased, his eyes scanning your face briefly. Beside you, his touch ghosted along your side; gently resting at your elbow. “-all you have to do is ask.”

Biting your tongue you swallowed your pride as you met his gaze, pushing all the hate and resentment you could into your eyes as you stared back at him with just as much force. “Help me.”

“Sorry?”

“Help me, please.” You begged, your hands shaking. “I don’t think I can-”

You were cut off as with a smirk the Master finally wrapped his arms around you, his arm guiding your own across his shoulders as his hand rested on the side of your waist; drawing you closer. You sighed as you relaxed into his support, his warmth encasing you as your head rested limply against his shoulder. To his credit, the Master more or less dragged you across the hangar and towards the entrance on the far side. 

Slowly you felt your grip on reality slip as your head lulled away from his shoulder, your cheek pressing into his chest as you listened to the rapid beating of his hearts. Your senses were slipping away now at an alarming rate, the world around you muffled as you padded towards what you could only assume was your eventual demise. Beside you the Master continued blissfully unaware of your fading consciousness, his attention too wrapped up in his ongoing rant about the weakness that is the human race.

You were only a few paces away from the door when your legs completely gave out, leaving you to fall entirely into the Master’s embrace. With a flickering gaze you stared towards the ceiling as his arms pulled you around to his front, his eyes assessing you quickly before his grip slipped beneath your knees and pulled you upwards into his arms.

His grip was tight around you as you curled into his chest, his musky scent of spices and tea embracing you as you were pulled into the unknown. With your vision fading, you glanced towards his features. Although his face was one of disgust and annoyance, you couldn’t help but note the brief glimmer of concern that seemingly shimmered across his eyes as he pulled you close. 

You allowed yourself to focus on that gaze as his rant continued to ease you into the aether, the look reminding you of an all too familiar memory, which seemed too long ago.

**14th March 2017 | MI6 HEADQUARTERS, LONDON.**

You walked back into the office with a sigh, your steps faltering as you stumbled without purpose. Your mind was floating away elsewhere as usual, still focused on the meeting you had just had with C. 

As expected it hadn’t gone well. At all. 

You were barely clinging on to your position as an analyst within MI6, your only hope for progression being acceptance into the field agents training. Although you loved your work and being a part of the analysis team, part of you longed for the adventure that was to be an agent; the thrill of undercover work. You knew you had one hell of a ladder to climb first, but you were determined to get there… eventually.

This was just one speed bump.

Reaching your desk you slumped back into the chair, your hands covering your eyes as you bleakly re-evaluated your life choices. The training program wouldn’t be accepting applicants for another few months, meaning that you had to behave and perform in your job as an analyst for at least another year before you could get a shot at the real goal. Chewing the inside of your lip, you willed your mind to calm down, instead focusing on the numerous clapping sounds of keys on a keyboard. 

“I didn’t realise they were recruiting nut jobs now.”

Your eyes snapped open as you pulled your palms away from your face. Spinning in your chair slightly, your eyes found the source of the voice. Agent D and Agent A were hanging around the analyst’s office, their backs facing your desk as they tormented someone on the other side of the room. That someone being a person you knew all too well. 

“I-I-My work is essential-” O muttered back, his hands flying across his desk as he tried to keep his paperwork in order and away from the prying grips of the two ‘dumbass’ agents before him. 

Groaning internally you stood upwards, the hairs on the back of your neck high as you started to pace towards them. You had been putting up with this for a year now, and quite frankly you were sick of it. Everyone in the office knew of Agent D and A, they were both well known for their charming appearances and appalling natures. The thing that made it worse was the fact that the two always got away with it. Their grievances flicked away with a subtle wink from Agent D and a half hearted apology from Agent A. 

You smiled to yourself as you shimmied past a fellow analyst, your footfall increasing as you approached O’s desk with pace. O was the sweetest person you had the pleasure of knowing within MI6, and arguably your first and only friend. Although your conversations were always brief and to the point, his light eyes and fumbling words never failed to make you smile. He intrigued you, not only because it was rare to find such a good natured person working within the walls of MI6, but because he possessed a darker side. He rarely showed it, but you knew it was there. Hidden beneath his outward facing persona, there was a mysteriousness to him that bubbled through; whether it was in his tone or reflected in his wandering eyes.

Approaching the two agents you rolled your shoulders. Normally you would just wait out the situation from afar. But unluckily for them, you were in a particularly bad mood.

“Essential?” Agent D repeated, his hands clasping around his chest as he heaved a laugh. “We’re not under attack by little green men!” 

Agent A nodded in agreement as he picked up a small trinket from O’s desk, the small clay model twirling around in his hand. “You just sit here pushing pencils all day-”

“What was C thinking?”

“Must be part of the recruitment quota”

Coming to a still beside the group you flashed O a quick smile, his own widening in surprise before turning his attention back to retrieving his model.

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” You quipped with a mild look of disdain, your arms crossed over your chest as you leaned against the corner of O’s desk.

The two agents seemed to disregard you briefly before turning back to O, amusement flashing across their features. 

“Just talking to a lunatic.” Agent D announced, his hands grabbing another fistful of documents and bringing them to his face. With a scoff, the agent tilted them towards A before throwing them to the ground at the foot of O’s desk.

You opened your mouth to retaliate when D turned towards you suddenly, his interest no longer seemingly lost in the mess which adorned O’s desk. Slowly D’s eyes scanned over your form, his eyebrows coming together as he took a towering form. “Why don’t you be a doll and run along and make some coffee for us real men.”

Your fists clenched at your side, anger flaring beneath your skin at the remark.

Agent A laughed heartily as he nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah I think the photocopiers jammed!”

Nodding slowly you hummed beneath your breath, your back turning as you faked a walk away from the trio. “Hmm.”

Pausing you noted D’s desk in front of you, its surface pristine save for a single shining black stapler. Running your fingers along the edge of the wooden desk, you smirked mischievously; a cruel yet amusing idea sparking in your brain.

Gripping the stapler you turned back around to the group, your gaze briefly meeting O’s as he peeked up from the side of his desk. In his hands were the bundles of paper which had been cascaded to the ground, although his attention was now solely on you; his eyes flashing with intrigue as you approached Agent D once again. “This your stapler?”

D laughed as he gestured to A, his eyes rolling. “Yeah love, do you need me to show you how to use it?”

“No.” You paused, anger flaring once again as you failed to get a grip on it. “I think I can handle it.”

In one quick movement you stepped forwards, your fingers flicking the stapler open before bringing it high. With your spare hand you grabbed one of O’s papers, shoving it against D’s face before slamming the stapler into his forehead. With a hard click, the mechanism released; effectively stapling the sheet to his forehead.

With a cry D stumbled backwards, his hands reaching towards the paper. “ARGH!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Agent A exclaimed as he glanced between the stapler lodged into D’s forehead and the weapon clutched within your hands.

“Unjam that.” You sneered as you tossed the stapler to the side and onto O’s desk.

With a glare A gestured for D to follow him away, the latter dismissing the aid as he stomped off towards the toilets on the far side of the room. You watched them leave from your position beside O’s desk, your eyes narrowed and body ready for them to try any smart moves. Fortunately the duo stuck with their tactical retreat; quickly disappearing within the mass of corporate bodies.

Spinning on your heel your attention returned to O, who remained kneeled on the floor with shock splashed across his features.

“You alright?” You asked, failing to hide the unnecessary concern from your tone. 

O’s face fell as he rose back to his chair, his hands brushing down his suit as he straightened himself out. He stayed silent for a few seconds as he seemingly took stock of his desk, his eyes only briefly casting you a glance. “I didn’t need protecting.”

“I know.” You whispered. 

Noticing a piece of paper still splayed on the floor you bent down slowly, your fingers curling around the sheet as you lifted it from the floor and extended it back towards its owner. O paused in his shuffling to spot the paper, his eyes meeting yours briefly once again in silent thanks before taking it away. 

“I wasn’t. Besides I hate those douches anyway, it was only a matter of time before I rammed a stapler into his face.”

That seemed to make him smile.

With a soft laugh O leaned back, his hands allowing the papers to fall in a mess as he finally held your gaze for longer than a second; his attention solely on you. “It was a nice touch.”

You smirked as you rounded his desk, your eyes scouring the table at the mass of work. “What is all this stuff anyway?” 

Your hands reached outwards hesitantly, grasping at the model Agent A had held earlier. It was a simple clay model that had been haphazardly thrown together, it almost looked like a child had created it if it wasn’t for the subtle details. At the base, there seemed to be an engraving of a strange symbol; the top punctured with holes and short pieces of moldable wire. “Are you designing a statue?”

O seemed to freeze as he reached out, snatching the small model away. “It’s _nothing_ -”

Frowning you took a hesitant step forward. O had always been protective of his work, you knew that much. But this level of anxiety could only be deranged from one thing. 

“It’s not _nothing_.” You tried to reason, your fingers reaching out for his hand. Briefly your skin met, the contact causing his eyes to snap to your own. His gaze flashed with an anger you couldn’t quite place, before dissolving into curiosity as his features relaxed. “You can tell me O. Unlike those idiot’s, I like this sort of stuff.”

O took a deep breath as he placed the model down, his hands flicking through the papers as he handed some your way. “Just some research of extraterrestrial threats. Now that UNIT and TORCHWOOD are gone, we need to be ready.”

“I’ve heard of them before…” You murmured, your eyes scanning the page within your hand. It seemed to be an old employee manifest, the names all redacted out and hidden from the public eye. Shifting the papers again, you continued to read with interest. “Why do they ring a bell?”

“They used to protect Earth.” O explained, his hands shifting through the papers again until they landed on a manila folder. Smirking he handed it to you, his fingers pulling away the old manifests as he watched you intently. “You’ve probably seen their logo in the most mundane of places, If you know what to look for…”

“Hidden in plain sight.” You noted, your eyes now turning to the manila folder. Turning the cover slowly, you frowned as a pile of pictures slipped forwards. Catching them before they fell, you started to flick through them carefully. They seemed to be pictures of various dates throughout time, a few of them from the past while the majority were within the past few years. Out of them all one particular image caught your eyes, that of a woman with short blonde hair, a long lilac coat and a rainbow scarf.

“Who’s this?”

“That…” O paused, his hands splaying outwards with dramatic effect. 

“That’s?”

A mischievous glimmer filled his eyes as he leaned closer. “That is _‘The Doctor’_.”

“The Doctor?” You repeated, your eyes falling back to the image within your hands. “That’s their name?”

“Ring a bell?”

“Never heard of them before in my life.” You resigned, closing the manila folder and throwing it down to the desk. “Should I?”

“I’ve met her before, when she was a man.” He paused. “Actually I think he’s still a man _technically_ now. That photo is obviously his future self. I think?” He laughed goofily, his hands tightening around the other as he positively vibrated with excitement. “Time it's… _confusing_.” 

“What?” You asked dumbfounded, your eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“Their kind can change their face, a way of cheating death.” O explained, his hands quickly throwing open the folder and pulling free two pictures. Holding them up he compared the image of the blonde woman to one of the older photos, a dark haired man in a short coat and bow tie. “Regeneration. This is the same person!”

“Kind? Cheating death?” You muttered as you stared at the two pictures in awe. Biting your lip, you glanced back to O. “They’re an alien then?”

O nodded enthusiastically, pushing the pictures closer for added effect. “That travels in _time and space._ ”

You fell into silence as you considered his words and their meaning. An alien that travels in time and space? It was the stuff of sci-fi and children’s stories, of daydreams and nightmares. All of time and space, and they could go anywhere, anywhen-

”I have a lot on them actually.” O muttered, cutting your reverie off.

Blinking back into the present you smiled as you watched him carefully file the pictures away. His hands gentle as he closed the manila folder slowly, his whole body shifting with utter delicacy as he carefully slid it into one of his desk’s side drawers.

“Sounds like you might have a bit of an obsession.” You chided softly.

O shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, swivelling it towards you. “It’s quite fascinating.” 

_Yes. It is._

Sighing you glanced around the office, your eyes taking stock of the toilets for any sign of agents dumb and dumber. Unable to spot their familiar figures, you jumped on the spot briefly; your hands rubbing together anxiously. “Right anyway-” You paused. “I should probably disappear before I get another citation.”

“Another?”

“Hmph?”

O raised a finger as he made a ‘rewind’ gesture into the air. “You said another citation?”

“Oh yeah.” You took a shuffle backwards, your face scrunched up in mock confusion. “May have broken someone’s nose _‘accidentally’_ on purpose.”

The man before you laughed as he shook his head slowly, his gaze tearing away from you and back down to his work without another word. Taking it as a signal that the conversation was over, you nodded once before spinning on your heel and taking a step to leave. 

“Oh!” You remember, your gaze casting over your shoulder once again. “I’m going for the agent tryouts in the next few months… potentially. Well maybe a year. I’m not entirely sure to be honest-”

You froze as O’s eyes bore into your own, a look of boredom filling his features as you had begun to ramble. Smiling apologetically, you took a deep calming breath before continuing. “-But you should come along, be my cheerleader!”

O groaned as his face remained as stoic as ever. “I couldn’t think of anything worse.”

Smiling you winked in response. “It’s a date!”

**1 HOUR POST INFECTION | Oharku Space Station, Orion Nebula**

An involuntary groan rumbled forth from the back of your throat as you were pulled back into consciousness, a pulsing ache originating from your shoulder as you shifted minutely. Cracking open a single eye, you struggled to identify your blurred surroundings. The only piece of information you were able to discern, being that the object you were laying on was surprisingly comfortable; its soft cushions lulling you into a false sense of security.

Blinking rapidly you noted a single light source from the center of the room, its red hue highlighting a single silhouette as it seemingly turned to face you. 

“Nice of you to wake up.” 

O. You frowned as you blinked away the unfallen tears which lined your eyes and focused on the aged furniture around you. 

“Where am I?” You murmured, your voice hoarse. Of course you had now clocked your surroundings and recognised them as the house O had possessed in the outback, of the ship he had taken you to when he had pulled you from the downed plane. At this point you were simply asking for conversation and to hear his confirmation. 

The Master strode towards you with confidence, his head tilted to the side as he seemingly took in your appearance. He knew that you were aware of your surroundings and what it meant for you, but he indulged himself in your question regardless. “You’re on my ship.” 

Nodding slowly you pulled your elbows high as you began to shift in your seat, your muscles aching as the pain from your shoulder pulsed across your neck and down your abdomen. Your stomach muscles quivering as you struggled to pull yourself upwards.

“ _Don’t_.” The Master warned as he stepped closer, his form towering beside you as he tried to be as foreboding as possible. “Move.”

You blew a soft raspberry in response, continuing your slow progression in moving. Throwing your legs over the side, you shimmied yourself into an upright sitting position; sweat beading on your forehead as you casted the Master a smug look. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

The quip seemed to amuse the Timelord as he spun on his heel, his head shaking as his hands ran over the seam of his waistcoat. “Oh but I can.” 

Turning back to face you, he raised a single finger towards your form; his eyes narrowed in a silent promise. “I’m not catching you again when you ultimately decide to keel over.”

Smirking you took a deep breath, your hands resting either side of you. “Good thing I don’t plan to.” 

Intent on proving him wrong, you extended your legs shakily as your knees already quivered at the prospect of standing. Pushing your arms downwards, you rocked forwards; intent on using the motion to pull yourself into an upright position. Successfully you made it, your arms flailing outwards as you struggled to keep your balance. 

The Master simply raised an eyebrow before you, his face one of amusement as he seemingly took in your precarious position. “You alright there, love?”

You were about to smugly declare your efficiency as a human, when your knees locked up, sending you hurtling backwards onto the sofa once again. “Argh!”

You flinched as your back hit the cushions, your shoulder jolting and causing an unnatural burning sensation to flood your senses; your skin alight. Gasping you curled inwards on yourself, your eyes clenched tightly shut as you willed away the pain. You don’t know how long you remained like that before the burning resided, all you did know was that during the time the Master had moved around to his console once again; his hand fiddling at the controls as he ignored your woes.

“What was that?” You voiced warily, although the gaping holes in your shoulder told you exactly what the sensation was from. 

Across the TARDIS the Master flicked a couple more switches, his back turned as he moved around slowly. In response the central column began to groan as the TARDIS started its journey, the takeoff much smoother than that of the Doctors. Standing still, the Master seemed deep in thought as he stared at a single red panel; subsequently ignoring your struggles.

You remained silent as you watched him tinker about, your own attention waning to your wound as you poked and prodded the skin gingerly. The blood had dried up by now, the bleeding slowed as your soaked cardigan remained lightly tied around it. Ideally you would be cleaning the wound and dressing it, but judging by the Master’s current mood you doubted that was going to happen.

Falling back against the sofa, you returned to watching the Master. Your eyes just catching his lingering gaze before he turned away to the various switches and levers that lined the console. It was strange, watching the man you used to call your friend fly an alien craft, to watch a completely different demeanour and personality bubble from him. Biting your lip as you tilted your head, the Master deep in thought once again as he gripped the edge of the console.

He wasn’t all gone, you noted. There were still flashes of O in his personality, and when you came to think of it- the Master really did shine through when you knew him as O. All those years and he was hiding in plain sight the entire time. 

Knowing it all now, it made you wonder if you really would have done anything different.

“Here.” 

You were pulled from your daydream as the Master turned to you, his hand flicking to the side as he tossed across a vial. Catching it with your good arm, you sent the Timelord a confused glance.

“What’s this?”

“It’s not poison, I can tell you that much.”

Rolling your eyes you turned the vial in your hand. It’s contents was the most unappetising thing you had ever laid your eyes upon, the glass container filled to the brim with a thick lumpy oozing liquid. Giving it a small shake, you frowned as the contents barely moved. Resigning to your curiosity you pulled away the top of the lid, bringing it to your nose for a quick whiff. 

_That was a mistake._

Gagging at the smell, pushed the lid back on. Your attention returning to the Master, whose eyes had remained fixated on your own. 

“Surely you can’t blame me for not trusting you?” You voiced, your hands tightening on the vial slightly. “Especially after everything that happened?”

“Still a little touchy are we?” The Master teased, “ _Humans_ … you don’t half hold a grudge.”

Ignoring the jest you raised the vial higher, turning it slightly so that the light caught the viscous material. 

“What is it?” You repeated again, your tone serious and to the point.

Moving forwards the Master stood before you, his eyes seemingly soft in the low red light of the TARDIS. It was strange seeing such a look on his features, but it reminded you so much of his time playing O, so much of the old times you shared together. 

“It’ll ease the pain.” The Master reasoned, his hands pushing deeper into his pockets. “I keep my promises.”

“Not all of them.” You countered as you narrowed your eyes slightly. The Master feigned mock hurt as he placed a hand across his chest, his eyes bubbling with a wild energy. Turning back to the liquid you sighed to yourself, you had nothing to fear you supposed. After all it wasn’t like you were in the position to argue.

A sharp wave of pain suddenly washed over you again causing your grip to fumble on the vial, the glass falling away onto the floor with a soft _clink_. Curling inwards, you bit your lip as your arm seized up with cramp. In an attempt to alleviate the searing pain you tugged away at your cardigan, revealing the state of your injury. Across your arm and shoulder your veins had turned a dark black as they rose to the surface of your skin. Closing your eyes, you tried to centre yourself, ignoring the tears which slipped away unabashedly.

“Really?” 

You opened your eyes slowly, blearily noting that the Master had moved closer; his knees bent as he hovered before your field of vision. In his hand was the vial, its lid removed and tilted towards you. 

Meeting his gaze you felt a shiver slip down your spine, your hand rising to the vial. Briefly your hands touched, your fingers lingering against his own momentarily before he pulled away; rising sharply to his feet. “Do you need my help with everything?”

You shook your head silently before tipping the vial to your lips, your eyes screwed tightly shut as you threw your head back and swallowed the foul liquid eagerly. A wince crossed your features as it slipped down your throat, the contents leaving a sour taste in its wake. Dropping the vial, you sighed as you willed your stomach to keep it down. 

Miraculously, the painkiller began to work its magic as the muscles in your arm relaxed and the burning pain eased off. Breathing easier, you wiped away the tears from your cheeks with the back of your hand.

“Thank you.” You whispered to the air, your eyes slipping closed as you continued to focus on your breathing.

You received nothing in response. Your mind left to wallow in silence with just the soft sounds of the Master’s footsteps as he retreated back to the console.

**26th May 2018 | MI6 HEADQUARTERS, LONDON.**

You stared at the letter clasped tightly between your hands, your eyes watering as tears willingly slipped down your face. You were squirrelled away in one of the closets on the far side of MI6 headquarters, your secret getaway for when the world became too much to bear. You had all but ran here when you had been delivered the letter, the front smeared with your name and the words Private and Confidential.

“ _Fuck._ ” You whispered again, one of your hands leaving the edge of the letter to swipe desperately at your tears.

You were about to continue your silent sobbing when the door to the closet opened, and a very surprised O appeared.

“Oh!” O paused, his eyes taking in your appearance slowly. In his hands were a bundle of papers and an odd looking contraption; a small square box. “S-Sorry!”

“O!” You exclaimed, your eyes wide before turning your back to him. Putting the letter down you quickly pulled the sleeves of your blazer down, bringing them to your eyes as you desperately swiped away at the tears. “Fancy seeing you here huh? Thought I was the only one who knew about this place!” 

Your attempt at a joke fell on death ears as you heard the man shift behind you, the door creaking slightly as you assumed he was slowly closing it. “Sorry- I’ll leave you to-”

“No” You pleaded before you could stop yourself. Swallowing away the dry lump that formed in your throat, you sent a brief glance across your shoulder. “Wait, _don’t go_.”

You didn’t see his reaction, you just heard the slight shuffle in his step as he seemingly hesitated at the request. You were ready for an apology and the swift exit that he usually performed, but instead you were surprised when the door clicked shut, and a soft shuffling approached you. 

“A-Are you alright?” O questioned, his breath falling across your shoulder. 

Turning round you faced the man quietly, your eyes glistening in the low light of the cupboard. Reaching to the side, you took up your letter once again, your fingers playing with the edge of the paper as you handed it across. O stared at it briefly before placing his own bundle of papers on to one of the nearby shelves, his hands snatching it away as his eyes scanned the small print closely. 

“It’s your agent application.”

“Yeah” You whispered in defeat, your eyes casting to the ground briefly. “I failed.”

O’s gaze met your own as you smiled weakly, your lip trembling. “Again.”

The man before you seemed frozen as he took in the situation, in some respect his eyes seemed like they were panicking; accessing the scenario closely as he was unsure of what to do. You stayed like that for a few moments, a uncomfortable silence flooding over you both as he simply watched you try to squirrel away your emotions. 

“Sorry” You apologised suddenly, your cheeks flaring red as you realised how embarrassing and uncomfortable the situation must be for him. Taking the letter back you placed it to the side, your hands covering your face. “You can leave, I don’t know why I-”

“Don’t do that.” 

You froze, your eyes peeking from between your fingers as O stepped forwards. His fingers wrapping around your own and bringing your palms away from your face. 

“Don’t hide like that.”

“I’m embarrassed.” You stumbled, your teeth chewing away at the edge of your lip nervously. “It’s what I do-”

“Well don’t.” He responded, his tone matter of fact. “Don’t hide away from it.”

“O.” You began, your hands falling to your side as you locked gazes once more. “I’m a fully grown woman hiding in a cupboard bawling my eyes out because-”

“Because you failed your agent test.” He finished.

“A-”

“Again.” He quickly interjected, a brief smile befalling his features. “So?”

You scoffed, your eyes rolling as your hands clenched into fists at your sides. Your anger flaring as you struggled to reign it under control.

“So?” You repeated, your tone tinged with annoyance. “You know how much this means to me.”

Your emotional response seemed to trigger something in the man before you, his mouth gaping as his eyes widened in wonder. “There it is.”

“What?” You pushed again, your nails cutting into the palms of your hands as you clenched your fists tighter.

“That spark of anger.” O murmured, his eyes falling from your own and across your face; briefly lingering on your lips. “Frustration.”

You opened your mouth to retaliate when he stepped closer, his breath fanning across your face as he completely invaded your personal space. 

“Use it.” O continued, his hand resting against your elbow and squeezing it tightly. “Do something about it. Don’t hide your emotions, channel them. _I promise you_ that you’ll achieve _so much more_ if you do.”

Taken aback from her demeanour you shuffled away, his grip falling free as you blinked up at him. This was part of the personality he kept hidden away, the darkness that you often saw through the cracks in his goofy personality. Indulging in the moment, you smirked. “You mean…” 

Bringing a hand high you twisted it through your hair, your eyebrow raised. “Take a stapler to Agent D again?”

O chuckled warmly as he shook his head slowly, his usual personality returning as the light pushed away at the shadows from his eyes. “Although that is something I would _love_ to see. I was thinking…”

He shifted ever closer, his face so close to yours that you could count the faint freckles which dusted his nose. Gasping you held your breath as he leaned past you, his hands pulling the application letter away from the shelf beside you. Bringing it close, he guided the piece of paper back between your hands; his touch lingering briefly.

“Something a little easier?”

“Reapply?” You gawked as you shook your head in defiance. “But I’ve been rejected.”

“Again.” O reminded you, his tone matter of fact. “You were rejected before, so why give up now?”

You blinked once. Twice. Then smiled, a new source of ambition and hope rising within you. “You’re right.” You uttered, your eyes shifting between the letter and his face again. “You’re so right- I-”

Biting the bullet you surged forwards, closing the gap between you as you threw your arms around his neck. Pulling the man close, you squeezed him tightly as you hugged him. 

“Thank you.” You whispered into his ear, your eyes closed as you inhaled the musty scent which was so _him_. 

O remained frozen in place, his hands stuck out by your sides as his muscles remained locked up. You squeezed him tightly, urging him to return the gesture to which he eventually albeit slowly did. Gently O rested his hands at your waist, his head angling slightly into your neck as he pulled you flush against him.

For someone who wasn’t a ‘hugger’, he was _really_ good at it.

“ _Don’t_ mention it.” O muttered into your hair before pushing you away. 

Smirking you collated your thoughts as you shuffled past him and towards the door, your hands running over your face as you tried in vain to smarten your appearance. “You know this means you’ll have to come to my application day? For real this time. You can’t flunk out again!”

You threw open the door, the light from the hallway flooding into the small cupboard space. Taking a step outside you turned back towards him, your hair thrown across your face as you watched him stare at you dumbfounded. The look didn’t last long however, as a small smirk crept across his features; his hands gathering his materials from the shelf.

“It’s a date.” O winked, his head held low as he slipped past you and away into the corridor.

**2.5 HOURS POST INFECTION | The Master’s TARDIS, Unknown**

Ghostly fingers ran across your shoulder, the touch soft and almost soothing as a light material rested against your skin. Numbly you noted an odd warmth encompassing your shoulder, a tingling sensation filling your senses as you were pulled back to consciousness. For a second you could have sworn the gentle touch had wandered to your hair, a light breeze blowing the rogue strands of hair away from your features.

Inhaling deeply, you shifted; the touch disappearing entirely. 

With fluttering eyes you winced as the Masters face came into view. He was perched against the side of the sofa, his body turned towards you as his eyes remained locked on your wound. 

“O?” You whispered, aware that you were using the wrong name.

Your voice seemingly reset the Master, his eyes shifting to your own as he ran his hand along his stubbled cheek.

“What are you doing?” You pressed, your elbows shifting beneath your torso as you shimmied yourself higher up the chair. 

The Master rolled his eyes as he stood, a white bandage clasped between his hands as he rolled it up into a tight ball. Frowning, your eyes snapped across to your shoulder; a familiar warmth filling you. Your shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged while you were unconscious, the material folded gently beneath itself before being tied against your neck.

“Looks bad. Painful.” The Master growled, his fists turning white before he threw the bandage across the room in a fit of anger. You frowned at the reaction, confusion clear for his misplaced emotions as he pivoted before you.

Clearing his throat the Master reverted to his usual self, an overly confident cockiness oozing from his person. “The venom is definitely progressing quicker than anticipated.”

Skipping to the console he turned his back to you as he began to tap away at the screen, his eyes ever shifting as he avoided looking back. “I’ll need to move it forward. The plan won’t work if you’re dead.”

“What?” You interrupted, your voice catching in the back of your throat.

The Master froze, his shoulders tensing briefly before he casted a dark glance your way. “Oh I thought I had made myself perfectly clear.” 

You swallowed away the lump in your throat as you leaned closer, your heart hammering against your chest as you watched him turn away once more. 

“You’re dying.” 

“You had said but…” You stumbled on your words, your own emotions betraying you as fear tinged your tone. Of course he had said that the bite was lethal, and of course when you had first seen him again you had been angry; the settling embers from old emotions. But you had assumed that’s all it was. You had assumed that maybe, just maybe he was bluffing. 

You had thought that maybe the times and emotions you had shared during your years together had still been real. That there really was a side of him which pertained to O. You had thought- no hoped, that really he wouldn’t let you die. 

“Well I thought-” You tried again. The Master turned to face you now, his hands splayed wide as he gestured for you to continue. 

Feeling a flare of anger you chewed the inside of your cheek, silencing the words from passing your lips.

“Is there a cure?” You asked instead, your feet slipping off the edge of the chair slowly. Your head reeled at the minor movement, your whole body aching at the prospect of physical activity. Learning from your earlier mistakes, you opted to remain seated.

“Yes.” The Master replied enthusiastically, his head nodding furiously as he rubbed his hands together.

“So?” 

Hands stilled as the Master stopped his movements, his eyes casting to the ground in what you swore was a look of regret before snapping back to your own; all traces of emotions wiped. “Nothing personal, love.” He murmured. “You’re just collateral damage.”

The anger burned beneath your skin once again as you watched him turn away, his hands fumbling with the dials on the console. “Is that all anyone ever is to you?” You prompted, “Collateral damage?”

The Master continued his trivial movements, his shoulders hunched as he slipped around to the opposite side of the console. From his new position you could see his attention was fixated on a small display, his eyes far away as he absorbed the information displayed.

“OI!” You shouted, your fists clenched as you shuffled towards the edge of the chair. Biting your lip you threw yourself to your feet, your balance lurching as you clutched on to the nearby kitchen table for support. “OI!”

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TO!?” The Master roared suddenly, his body turning from the console and marching towards you.

“YOU!” You shouted back with just as much passion. Shuffling slightly, you leaned your body weight against the rickety wooden table. “I’m talking to you!-”

“-The two faced-” You pointed towards him as his footsteps faltered, your accusatory finger punctuating each insult. “-backstabbing, pig headed, obnoxious, quite frankly _insane_ , two-hearted alien that I used to call my friend.”

The Master stared at you blankly for a moment before bursting into a laugh, his hands resting on his knees as he turned away.

Blinking in disbelief, you gritted your teeth in anger. With shaking knee’s you began to shuffle towards the doors to the TARDIS, your hands splayed wide ready to catch your fall at any moment. 

“I’m leaving.” You declared venomously, your back to the Master.

Slowly the laughs dissipated away, his gaze burning into the back of your head. “ _Don’t you dare_.” 

You ignored his warning, pressing forwards until you rested against the door. Smirking, your hands clutched the metal handle tightly; twisting it to release the clasp.

You barely got the door open when the Master roared to life once again, his footfall heavy as he stormed towards you. “I SAID DON’T YOU DARE!”

Slamming his fist against the door, he pressed the lock shut before turning you around to face him. His grip was tight and restraining on your elbows as his teeth jutted outwards, his eyes red and flared with raw anger. 

Unfazed by his tantrum you leaned forwards gloatingly, your own jaw jutting outwards in defiance. “Or what? You’ll _kill me_? Good thing I’m dying already.”

Releasing his hold the Master stepped away, his eyes glassy as he watched you turn back around once more; your hand reaching for the handle.

“Don’t touch that.” He tried again, his voice lacking the authoritative tone that he so craved.

“What _are you_ going to do huh?”

Hands were around your neck in seconds, your back pressed against the door once again as he squeezed tightly. Gasping, you brought your own hands to your neck; your fingers desperately pulling away at his own. 

“DONT.” The Master sneered, spit punctuating his words as he shaked with rage. “ _TEMPT_ ME.”

Gasping for air you struggled weakly against him, the ache in your shoulder returning as he kept you pressed at an awkward angle against the door. Throwing your leg outwards, you kicked him in the shin; prompting him to loosen his grip. 

“All of this” You gasped out, your hand still covering his own which remained wrapped around you neck. “Just to get back at the Doctor.”

Slowly the anger slipped from his eyes as he looked away, his gaze becoming distant as he seemingly slipped into thought. 

“She’s been looking for you.” You pressed, your voice aching and croaky from the pressure on your throat.

Nodding the Master snapped back to the present, his hand releasing your neck and stepping away. Inhaling deeply, you stumbled back against the door; your knees quaking violently as you barely managed to remain standing.

“I know.”

Assessing your potential danger, you took in his form. He seemed lost against, his eyes drowning in a storm of emotions- too many to count. 

“Why?” You challenged, your mind wandering back to what the Doctor had told you all. “What was your message?”

“ _Oh_ ” The Master uttered, his eyes widening fractionally as he snapped back into the present. Stepping forwards he seemed genuinely intrigued, “So she had been spilling the beans. What did she tell you huh? Has she opened up anymore since our little reunion?”

“She’s been moody.” You snapped, “That’s for sure.”

“Still _so_ secretive.” 

“Why do you fight?”

He seemed taken back, “Because I’m her best enemy. Because she’s the reason I am the way that I am.”

“Sounds to me like you’re passing the blame.”

Anger smeared his features as he raised a single finger, his tone dark. “I’d be _careful_ if I were you.”

You shook your head in defiance, shuffling forwards so that you were invading his own space. “Then tell me.”

The Master laughed halfheartedly as he looked away. “Forgive me if our centuries of history is a little difficult to summarise.” 

“Besides…” He paused, his tongue pressing against his teeth in consideration. “-you’re just a human, you wouldn’t even understand.”

_Oh no, he wasn’t getting away with it that easily._

“I think I would.” You challenged, your eyes glancing down to his lingering hand. You so desperately wanted to take it into your own, to coax him into spilling this seemingly dark and tormenting secret that he and the Doctor shared. Swallowing away the dry lump that formed in your throat, you thought back to the last night you had spent together; realising that you wanted to take his hand for an entirely different reason to. 

“Especially after that night.” You took the plunge, your fingers wrapping delicately around his own. “You opened up to me then, why can’t you do it now?”

The Master followed your line of sight, his fingers twitching as he remained deadly still. Slowly he drew his gaze to your lips, before meeting your eyes. Drawing teasingly close he paused, his mouth opening to say something before quickly shutting; the words seemingly dying on his tongue. Within seconds he wretched his hand away from your touch, his face pulling back as he created distance between you once again. Sighing, you reached out to catch him, failing as his body moved back towards the console.

“I suppose you’re right about one thing.” You spoke aloud, “You and the Doctor are alike.”

He froze, his body pivoting on his heel as he turned back to face you; a single brow raised. The Master was practically seething with anger, his clenched fists and red face tell tale signs of the fact. 

“Both running away.” You pushed on, despite knowing far too well how this conversation was destined to end. “Both cowards to your feelings. Don’t you feel anything?” 

You made to step forward again, your knee quaking as you fell to the floor in a crash. Gasping you pressed your hands into the ground, your muscles twitching as you levied yourself into a kneeling position; your eyes locked with his own. “Or are you as cold as a Dalek naturally?”

Storming forwards the Master fell to his knees in front of you, his hands clasping at your shoulders before slowly slipping upwards. His fingers were surprisingly soft and delicate as they trailed across your skin, the touch hesitant until his fingertips pressed down against your temples.

“W-what are you doing?” You stammered as a pressure began to push against your consciousness, a headache quickly blooming.

“I’m giving you what you asked for.” The Master quipped before closing his eyes and pressing his hands down tighter. You screamed as the headache morphed into a migraine, lights exploding before your eyes as you were suddenly thrusted into another dimension. 

_Falling._

_Flailing._

_Burning._

You gasped, your eyes narrowed as the word around you shifted like a puzzle. Glimpses of different planets, times and people flashing across your eyes. The world was encompassed with a prismatic haze, your senses of up and down gone as you simply floated within the void. Flipping around, you gravitated towards a small orb, a shimmering visage of a golden world projected across its surface. Curious you reached out, gasping as your surroundings transformed.

_Burning._

_Screaming._

_Death._

You could smell it in the air as your heart clenched at the sight. Unfamiliar emotions began to broil in your blood as you suddenly felt an unknown anger for the planet, an anger mixed with a bitter sorrow which you couldn’t explain. Everything felt like a lie and you suddenly didn’t know who you were anymore, who you were meant to be. 

_BURN IT!_

_BURN IT ALL._

_MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY’VE DONE._

You flinched as a repetitive drumming began to fill your mind, the beat constant and unrelenting despite your distracted state. Staggering slightly, you fell to your knee’s your hand pressed to your head as you pleaded for it to stop, for the drumming to fade away.

_Can you hear it? The drumming?_

Inching your eyes open, you stared at the shattered globe before you. A dark toxic smoke rising from its centre and passing high into the sky. Around the globe were smaller buildings, what you assumed were houses; all burning ferociously. Frowning, you leaned forwards as you spotted a hazy silhouette in the distance, a young girl skipping and playing in the rubble that littered the streets.

“Hello?” You asked, your voice echoing around you.

Suddenly the ground shifted beneath you again and you were falling, flashes of memories flying beside you as you tumbled through the strange dimensional plane and towards an oncoming darkness. 

“MASTER!” You cried into the unknown, your eyes widening as the prismatic shimmer pulsed and images of yourself began to appear. Various glimpses of your time together with O. With the images came the whispered, broken pieces of conversation reverberating around you.

_‘The timeless child.”_

_‘Why did she have to be a human!”_

_“It’s time to stand with the Doctor.”_

_“Yet here I am. Unable to kill a pathetic human.”_

_“Without hope. Without witness. Without reward… I am your friend.”_

Screaming you flipped forwards, the darkness finally embracing you as your falling slowed to a stop. Amidst the darkness you felt a warmth embrace you, the sensation settling your nerves as a final image faded into existence before you. Blinking furiously, you gasped silently as you remember it yourself. 

Before you- was you. A past you. Your eyes red and filled with tears as you kissed the man you had come to love furiously. His hand wrapped around your neck delicately as he guided your chin to the side, providing him space to deepen the kiss further. Around you, the comforting warmth subsided the darkness creeping inwards on your vision as you slowly subsided to unconsciousness.

_****“You make me feel.”_


	2. Part Two

**Semper Occultus - Part Two**

**14th April 2019 | Undisclosed Location, Gibraltar**

“Agents _‘hugs and kisses_ ’ over there think we’re safe.”

You seized your anxious pacing as you turned to face Agent D, your face lacking amusement as you crossed your arms over your chest. Your fellow agent seemed to watch your reaction closely, his own positioning standoff-ish as he securely communicated with C over video link.

“We are!” You defended, your hands flying outwards as you gestured to the space around you. “And stop calling us that!”

Beside you O glanced upwards, his hands resting against his laptop nervously as he raised an eyebrow. “You _really_ had to go and pick X as your callsign.”

Leaning close you frowned in response, your voice low as to avoid Agent D’s attention. “Ok _ok_! I didn’t think it through. I thought it was cool at the time!”

“Can we focus back on the situation at hand?” Agent D pressed, his hands shifting over the video link as he glanced between C and yourself.

You sighed loudly as you turned on your heel, your mind taking stock of the situation once again. This was your first lead mission as a field agent and of course it had to go wrong, all your plans crumbling into a mess before your very eyes. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm your nerves, your stomach twisting with anxiety. 

It was a simple affair. Or rather it was supposed to be. 

MI6 had received Intel which suggested that a rogue organisation was in the midst of plotting an assasination attempt on the prime minister during his state visit to Gibraltar. During the briefing you had listened with interest, your knee bouncing as you became excited by the prospect of your first shot as a fully qualified field agent. Your hand had been the first in the air to volunteer, even pushing C into his office for a chat about your potential. Reluctantly he had agreed to let you run the operation, but only on the condition you took Agent D as your partner.

Despite the conditions, you agreed. Of course you had argued that you would need an analyst on site to help deal with the monitoring and the processing of information in real time. C had wanted you to take anyone but O, but obviously part of you just wouldn’t let it go until he agreed to sign the analyst off for the mission.

Glancing across to O you smiled, your eyes grazing over his appearance slowly. Numbly you noted the idea that O probably didn't enjoy being volunteered for a job he had no interest in, in fact he had quickly voiced his disliking towards it all. But after some bartering and promises that there would be no undercover work involved, he agreed. 

That didn't seem to stop him from wearing a suit mind you. A suit that further accentuated his features and handsomeness. God you could get so easily distracted just looking at-

“We _should_ be fine.” O interrupted your train of thought as your attention snapped back into the room.

“Really O? _Should_ be?”

“Are fine.” O quickly corrected, his eyes narrowed as he cracked his fingers slowly. “I broke the lock on the signal before they had the chance to decrypt the final layer.”

You nodded slowly, a small wave of relief washing over you.

“I think.”

Scoffing at the add on, you casted your friend a dark look as you moved away to the corner of the room. Leaning back against the dilapidated wall, your eyes caught your own reflection in the mirror. You were exhausted, and your appearance seemed to shine true to the fact. Your hair cascaded in an unruly mess across your face, the ends knotted together from the constant shifting you had been doing. Everything down to your blood red dress seemed to rest out of place, its ruffles half turned up at the bottom. 

“Well doesn’t that just fill us all with hope.” Agent D sneered as he turned back to the video link to finish his debrief.

You were about to zone out again when a sudden crashing sound reverberated from downstairs, the floor shaking as something seemingly crashed through the first floor door. Snapping to attention, your hands encircled the small pistol clasped to your leg.

“What was that?” O uttered as he slowly rose from his chair, his hand reaching outwards to shut the lid of his laptop.

You raised a single finger to the air as you signalled for silence, your feet slowly shuffling across the floor as you pressed your ear against the door to the first floor bedroom. Through the ageing wood you could just about hear the muffled sounds of footsteps storming through the ground floor below. Sighing, you pulled your cheek away from the splintered wood, turning back to your team.

“I think we have guests, they must have followed us back from the party.” You announced, your eyes quickly turning to Agent D. “D cover stairs, I’ll be with you in a second.”

Agent D nodded before turning back to C on the link, his eyes hard as he nodded once before severing the connection. Tossing the device across to O, the latter barely caught the phone before Agent D turned and marched out of the room; closing the door quietly behind him. 

Waiting until you were alone, you shuffled across to O. Your heart was racing in your chest as your eyes quickly took in his appearance for what could be the last time. His hair was just as much a mess as your own, his hands running through it in an anxious manner. His suit’s tie was tugged loose and away from his neck, the ends hanging off to the side awkwardly. Everything about his appearance screamed that he wasn’t suited for this type of environment, for this sort of mission. 

_You_ had endangered _him_.

“O, use the window to head out the back. If we don’t follow in five minutes time then…” You paused, your eyes shifting away from his own as you looked down at the laptop. “Then go. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I know you never wanted to do undercover work.”

O seemed to shift before you as his hands slowly fumbled with themselves. Noticing the nervous twitch, you met his gaze once again; your hands reaching outwards to stop them moving. You hoped it brought him some sense of ease. 

“It’s been a _vital_ learning experience.” O muttered as his fingers briefly wrapped around your own before pulling away.

You forced a small smile to your face as years of words and declarations were left unsaid between you. You needed him to be safe. 

“Go.” You ordered as you shuffled back towards the door, “And get rid of those devices.”

“Bu-”

“Just go.” You stated again, your hand resting on the door’s handle as you waited beside it. You felt your muscles freeze as your eyes met O’s, your consciousness quickly falling into the warmth which shimmered across their surface. You could get lost in them for eternity, you decided. Wrapped in the constant turmoil which bubbled across their surface, constantly trying to solve the mystery that was his past. 

A muffled crash pulled you away from your reverie once again, your throat tightening. Unfortunately there was no time for eternity. 

“We’ll be right behind you.” You uttered as you opened the door and stepped through it, closing it quickly before O could convince you otherwise. 

Turning you raised your gun as you paced forwards and down the corridor. Ahead you could see Agent D as he leaned up against the wall, his eyes peeking around the corner and towards the stairs. 

“Anything?” You whispered as you approached D, your steps slow and quiet as you checked each window you passed.

“Hold your position.” Agent D commanded, causing your steps to falter. Pressing up against the wall beside you, you glance through the small glass window pane to your right. From your position you could see down into the courtyard below, the shadows which lined the walls shifting with movement as the moonlight glinted across the reflective surfaces of the attacker’s guns. Keeping hidden, you brought your weapon low as you tried to count the threat you were up against.

“They’re outside. I think they have the safehouse surrounded.”

“Did you tell O to leave?”

“Yeah.” You muttered, panic suddenly rising. “We need to lure them into the building through the front entrance.”

“Self sacrificing for the nut job again?” Agent D commented as he peeked the corner once more. “Have you two even hooked up yet?”

“Is now really the time to-”

“I’ve had to put up with the two of you giving each other bedroom eyes for the past _2 years_.” Agent D paused as he rounded back to face you, his face sending you a disapproving glare. “If I’m going to die now saving that idiot then I’m going to give you shit for it.”

“Just throw your flash grenade and get them inside.” You scolded, your feelings bristled as your mind started to wander. _Was it really that obvious to everyone but him?_

“Alright. Christ can’t take a joke can you?” Agent D muttered as he brought a small device free from his waist. Bringing it to his chest, he took a deep breath before pulling free the pin and tossing it towards the stairs. 

_Everything_ happened at once.

As Agent D’s flash went off down the hallway with an explosion of light, the glass pane beside you shattered into hundreds of pieces. A small metal disk crashing into the wall across from you before rolling into the space between you and D. The ominous creaking of the wood filled the corridor as both yourself and D fell into a deadly silence, your eyes widening as the mysterious device finally came to a stop. Across its surface, three light slowly shifted from a green to a red. Counting down.

Fear immediately flooded your system as you took two hasty steps away from the device. 

“GRENA-”

You barely finished your warning when the device went off, the air around you expanding with heat and pressure as you were thrown backwards and into the door of the bedroom. Crashing against the wood, your breath was forced from your chest as your head slammed against the floor. Rock and debris raining around you in a cloud of dust as a loud ringing filled your senses, your vision blurred as you struggled to open your eyes.

“Get up.” A voice commanded, its tone darker and more rough than you were used to hearing. “I said get up.”

Blinking slowly, a figure gradually came in to focus above you; his eyes swallowing you whole. “I-” You uttered, your vision quickly clearing as the ringing continued to flood your senses. “O?”

O leaned close as he tugged on your arm, pulling you to your feet before wrapping an arm around your waist to hold you close. Glancing over his shoulder and back towards the door, he began to move towards the far side of the room and towards the window which you had pushed him to leave through earlier. “Come on.”

“What are you doing?” You slurred, your head lulling to the side as you rested against his shoulder momentarily. The world around you was still spinning as your heart rate continued to hammer within your chest. Guiding you to the window, O’s hands rested on your waist as he leant you back against the wall. Turning away he proceeded to climb out and onto the small wooden extension first.

You blinked slowly as your head swayed to the side, your eyes staring at the remnants of the door you had come crashing through. From your position, you could see the soft warm glow of fire as its embers flickered up the side of the blackened walls. Ominous shadows casting various shapes and patterns across its surface as it started to take a hold. Your eyes widened as you suddenly remembered D had been on the other side of the explosion, your hands moving behind you as you started to push yourself away from the wall.

“No!” O quickly hissed as his hand wrapped around your wrist and tugged you to the window. “Through here.”

“But Agent D.”

“No time.” He stated matter of factly, his face devoid of emotion as he gently pulled you through the window and onto the wooden extension. Stumbling you gasped as he quickly supported your weight, his feet already shuffling forwards and on to the next window a few feet down.

“Thank you.”

“Thank me later once we’re both out of this alive.” He mumbled, his hands tightening around your own as he led you across to the window of the adjacent room. Using his elbow, you watched silently as he smashed the pane of glass and pulled it open from the inside. He spared you a quick glance before pulling himself through the gap. Securely inside, O leaned forwards his hands wrapping under your arms as he heaved you through after him.

Losing your footing again, you leaned into his warmth as his arms encased you protectively. “Careful” he grumbled, his face close to your ear.

In the distance you heard shouts as the footsteps from earlier paced up the stairs and towards the door of the second bedroom you found yourself in. A gunshot rang through the air, cold and shrill as you assumed they had found whatever was left of Agent D. Your heart broke momentarily at the thought of losing the agent, of the complexity and delicacy of life. 

_God this was all your fault._

“Through here.” O muttered as he pulled you towards a cupboard, his hands flinging the doors open before shoving you inside amongst the clothes. You allowed him to move you into position, your arms and legs doing little to fight back as you stood numbly in the cupboard.

“They’re coming…” You murmured, your eyes following his figure as he quickly moved around the room, sweeping the glass to one side and closing the window. His movements were quick and precise, calm and collected under pressure. Almost as though he had experience in this all before. 

“You should leave me behind” You decided, your eyes watering as a wave of nausea washed over you briefly. “I’m only slowing you down.”

“Not a chance.” O stated matter of factly, his eyes glancing across to the door before bolting towards the same cupboard. Sliding inside, he closed the doors behind him throwing you both into darkness; barring the small slither of light which crept through the gap.

Reaching outwards he pushed aside a coat which hung between the two of you, allowing it to fall to the floor as he shuffled closer. The cupboard wasn’t the biggest of spaces, your wooden surroundings seemingly closing in on you as you leaned subconsciously closer to the analyst. Tripping on the clothes which lined the bottom of the wardrobe, you almost fell back out of the cupboard before O’s hands enclosed around you. You gasped as your eyes moved to his, the low light in the cupboard just about highlighting his features. 

This was too close. You could feel his breath hot against your face as he held you impossibly tight. The warmth from his embrace enticing you to curl into him further, his hands burning your skin as his restless eyes tore you apart. The ringing in your head was slowly clearing as the seconds passed, your clarity returning as your cheeks burned at the implications of your situation. 

Shuffling closer, O brought his hand high as his eyes raked across your face. As gentle as he could, his fingers danced across your temple before pressing down hard on a particularly sensitive spot.

“ _Ow._ ” You groaned as he eased up, his fingers drawing back to be coated in a sticky substance.

“ _Shh!_ ”

“Sorry.” 

Nodding slowly, O turned back to the blood on his fingers; a soft sigh escaping his lips. “It’s just a mild concussion. You’ll be fine.”

You wanted to ask how he could possibly know that from glancing at some blood, but you didn’t want to spoil the moment. Nodding slowly, you felt warm butterflies pass through you at the thought that he came back for you. “Yeah the disorientation is starting to wear off.” 

Biting your lip you reached upwards with your hand, your fingertips tracing the edge of his suit slowly. “Thank you- again.”

O froze, looking away from the wardrobe and down to your hand before meeting your eyes. He opened his mouth, about to say something when the footsteps down the hallway increased in numbers. Snapping to alertness, you shifted towards the door more; your bodies pressed flush against each other.

“ _Shh._ ” You whispered as you closed your eyes and brought your ear close to the crack.

“ _Shh_.” O hissed back.

“ _SHH!_.” You hushed back again, amusement rising within you at the indignant look that flashed across O’s features. “You’re breathing too loud.”

The footsteps seemingly passed the room as they disappeared further down the corridor, leaving you both to fall into silence again. Suddenly you noted the close proximity of your bodies, your mind over analysing every twitch you felt and every minor movement made. With fluttering eyes, you turned to O his face as passive as ever as he watched you expectantly. 

Against your chest you could feel the rapid beat of his heart, the pace causing you to worry for his well being.

“Your heart is racing a million miles an hour.” You muttered, your hand reaching out to press against his chest; forming a barrier away from your own. “Are you OK?”

O grunted slightly as he shifted to the side, his hand quickly catching your own to stop you from holding it against him. Moving it to the side, his eyes shifted around the cramped confines of the cupboard. “This isn’t exactly a _standard_ day for me.” 

“Outside of your comfort zone… got it.” You confirmed as you shifted back to your side of the cupboard. With space between you both, you once again found yourself able to breathe; the blush slowly dissipating from your cheeks. “Well at least you’re stuck here with me.” 

“Isn’t _that_ just brilliant.” O muttered, his eyes rolling as he leant back against the wooden cupboard.

“Oi! I can still see your disapproving glare.”

“I-”

The door to the room suddenly slammed open as a flurry of men rushed through. Reaching outwards you jammed your hand across O’s mouth, effectively silencing him as you leaned close to peer through the gap once again. Your heart raced as adrenalin began to flush your veins, your gaze following the two men on the other side of the door. 

As quietly as he could, O’s fingers curled around your own; pulling them away from his mouth. “How many are there?”

You suppressed jumping in surprise as the O’s face was suddenly pressed up against your ear, his lips just trailing your skin as he kept his voice low.

“Two.” You whispered back. Your eyes following the armed men as they began to tear apart the room in search for you both. “They’re searching the room.”

“I dropped my gun in the last room, so on the count of three you run to the door.” You whispered, your hands clenched into fists as you prepared yourself to push free from the cupboard. “Don’t look back.” 

“Wait-”

“One. Two.” You ignored O’s questioning gaze before pushing free. “THREE!”

With a harsh cry you emerged from the cupboard and charged towards the two men in the room, with a quick duck you avoided the initial lunge of one of the operators. Your hands securely wrapping around his side as you yanked him in front of you. Acting on instinct, his partner had raised his gun and fired, incidentally shooting his own teammate. Releasing your hold, you allowed the first attacker to fall before latching on to the pistol of the second man; your grip tight as you wrestled for superiority. 

With a grunt he shoved you back against the wall, a cry falling from your lips as something sharp pressed between your shoulder blades. Taking a calming breath, you kicked outwards hitting his shin before twisting your arm to jam your elbow towards his face. The man stumbled away, his hands instinctively releasing the gun to shield his face. With the weapon in hand you quickly rounded it to him, your finger encircling the trigger as you brought it high.

Before you the man gasped, his hands splayed outwards in surrender as he stepped backwards; blood trickling down from his nose. 

Breathing heavily, you blinked slowly as the adrenalin from the fight began to wear off, your mind quickly catching up to you. 

_Kill him._

You frowned as the voice in your head urged you to press the trigger, your reasoning falling away as you stepped forwards slowly. Before you the man slowly dropped to his knees, his eyes shimmering as he watched your grip on the gun carefully.

“Пожалуйста” The man whispered, his eyes shimmering as he closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath you closed your own, your hand twitching as you considered the lives at risk around you, and of those that had already been lost. Your heart screamed at you to spare him, to think of the family that he likely had back at his own home, of his friends and colleagues. But your head called for patience, to logically think through the scenario and of the danger he truly imposed. To your own country, to yourself, your family, friends and… O.

_Oh._

Opening your eyes you gritted your teeth as your anger flared and you pressed down on the trigger, a single shot ringing through the building as the man fell backwards against the wooden floor. His eyes which had previously been so full of life, now empty and unseeing. 

Stumbling away you dropped the gun in shock of your own actions. Your heart racing with adrenalin and misplaced excitement, your fight or flight responses turned to the maximum. Swallowing down bile, you turned away from the body and quickly found O. The man seemed to be watching you with interest as he stood hunched to the side, his posture more confident and sure of himself than it usually would be back at HQ.

Stepping aside the body you moved forwards, your eyes scanning over your friends to search for any injuries. Pulling on a false pretence, you smiled. “I think we’re even again now.”

O remained silent as he continued to watch you, his eyes filled with avid interest as he scanned your own form before flitting across to the gun which rested on the floor. Afraid that you had given off the wrong impression, you reached outwards; your hand resting against his bicep. “O?”

Looking back to the cupboard, you noted a third body slumped against the furniture. His own eyes wide and lifeless. Panicking you quickly checked your friend over once more, your hands patting down his arms for any sign of injuries. “Are you alright?”

“You _miscounted_.” O muttered, his eyes dark as he reached out and stopped your wandering touch. Grip tight, he gestured to the body behind him. 

“You took him out.” You uttered, your eyes fluttering as you turned back to the man before you. His gaze was dark as his hair fell across his forehead casting a shadow over his eyes. It was almost as if the moon had eclipsed the sun, a strange aura floating around him as he held your wrist tightly within his own. You were about to question it when the sounds of footsteps brought your attention back to the issue at hand.

Pulling your hand free from his grip you watched as his demeanour shifted once more to that you were familiar with. His posture straighter and eyes anxiously avoiding your own. “Nice work. But we need to get a move on, COME ON!”

Tugging your friend's arm, you darted towards the door and quickly ran down the corridor towards the rear staircase. Your breaths were loud to your ears as you both weaved through the building and towards the rear exit. Behind you, you could hear the loud commotion of the rest of the men as they pummelled after you; hot on your heels. 

Yanking O to the side, you both dived through the rear doors of the building and began to sprint down the street and towards the small town nearby. Passersby around you gave you both odd glances as you weaved through the alleyways, shouting and begging people to move to the side. At first they seemed confused, that was until a large crackle filled the night sky and a rain of fire came down around you; metal pieces pinging off the walls and embedding into the wooden fixtures.

“WHAT WAS THAT!” You cried, your elbow jamming outwards as you rammed yourself into a small wooden door of closed business. Following you inside, O quickly closed the door behind you before pushing through towards the rear of the building. Thankful it was shut, you brought up the rear; ensuring the doors were closed behind you.

“THEY’RE SHOOTING AT US!” O shouted back as you both dove out the rear exit of the business and towards a residential area. Behind you the crackling of gunfire filled the air, rogue bullets falling around you as you headed towards a particularly lively house. Your pace was quicker than O’s as you slowly took the lead once again.

“MORE MOTIVATION TO RUN THEN!” You shouted between pants.

O laughed loudly behind you, causing you to glance back. A wide smile was splayed across his features as his gaze met your own briefly. Allowing your steps to falter, you fell in line with the analyst as you both continued towards the rowdy house.

“YOU SOUND LIKE YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS!” You commented, a gasp tearing through your throat as a rogue bullet narrowly missed yourself.

The man smirked mischievously before reaching a hand out to your own, his fingers splayed wide as he gestured for you to take it. “YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA!”

Without hesitation you linked your fingers with his own, gasping as he suddenly directed you both harshly to the side and towards the rear wall of the building before you. Loud music filled the air, muffling the sound of gunfire as a large group of people danced around in the back garden of the small house. Their hands clutching cups of alcohol and hips swaying to the music.

“We might be able to lose them in the party!” You voiced, O nodding as he seemingly had the same idea.

“QUICK!”

Slipping through the gate, you rushed forwards into the heart of the action. Your eyes scanning your surroundings and at the half dressed people around you, their eyes glazed over as they danced away oblivious to the intrusion. 

“Now what?” O questioned, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain his breath.

Glancing down at your interlocked hands, an idea suddenly formed in your head; your eyes lighting up at the idea. “I have a plan but you’re going to need to trust me.” 

O turned to face you then, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Do you?” You questioned, the party slowing around you as you met his gaze. The world seemingly fell away as he gently squeezed your hand.

“Yes.” O answered wholeheartedly, his hair blowing softly across his face in the light breeze.

“You know that classic trope?” You began, your hand tightening as you tugged him closer to the pool edge. “You know, the one that’s in almost every TV show ever at some point?”

O shook his head, confusion filling his features as he stumbled near the edge. His eyes raking over your form as you released your grip on his hand and began to fumble with the zip on the back of your dress. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Just like when you rant at me about aliens then.” You chirped, a small smile filling your face as you loosened your zip. Reaching outwards you quickly did the same with his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt as he watched you with confusion.

“W-”

A loud crashing sound filled the air as the gate on the far side slammed open. “OK no time, jump!”

“What are y-”

Pushing your weight into him, you both fell backwards into the water; quickly becoming submerged. In your fall you had quickly lost your sense of direction, your body flipping forwards. Hesitantly you opened your eyes, the chlorine of the pool bringing a stinging sensation as you blearily made out O’s silhouette. Your hair floated around you as your dress began to flare outwards, your arms threatening to get caught up. O’s suit did the same as he swam closer, his eyes as unfocused as your own as he searched your features for a clue to your plan.

Slowly, he reached outwards his hand hesitant before resting on your own. Smiling, you allowed yourself to be pulled into his embrace. It felt as though you were both hidden away from the world, the water which surrounded you washing away the remainder of your walls; leaving you exposed. You weren’t as scared as you thought you would be though, as the water provided you with a safety blanket for your fears.

The effect seemed to be the same on O, his eyes shining with a new emotion as the regular mask he wore dissolved away; his true self shining through. The water was your safety net, your excuse of a plan. You were braver and more courageous now then you ever had been. Riding the surge of confidence, you pulled yourself closer until your bodies were flush.

You ignored your desire to breathe as your hands ran up his chest and to the back of his neck, your fingers slipping into the locks of hair which rested at the bottom of his neck. Tugging slightly, you drifted closer. Seemingly understanding the social cue, O did the same. His hand gracing your side and causing goosebumps to raise on your skin. Gently his fingertips brushed at your cheek as they rested against your neck. 

Closing the distance he quickly pressed his lips to your own. Your surprise at his initiation causing you to release the remainder of your breath. Air bubbles erupted around you as they brushed against your skin, your mind ignorant of the pressing need for oxygen as you remained fixated on the feeling of his lips pressed against yours. You were submerged with him in that moment, your eyes closed as you allowed yourself to become lost in his taste. Under the water, all your senses had been restricted as your touch and taste were enhanced. The music above the water muffled as it faded away, your only sense of time being your heartbeat in your ears. 

Wanting more you tugged away at his shoulders, his own hands pulling away the top of your dress. He tasted of spice and chlorine from the pool as the water rushed in between you both. His hands continued to roam as his mouth encased you, his teeth digging into your bottom lip sharply as you could have sworn he drew blood. Gasping at the intensity, your eyes snapped open as you reeled for air. O seemed to get the message, as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist; pushing you up and out of the water. 

Gasping your lungs quickly filled with sweet oxygen before diving back to his lips, your own like magnets unable to resist the pull. Your damp hair fell forwards and around your face, concealing your features as you smothered O. With your hearing returning, you noted the soft cooing of onlookers around you as O spun you around in the pool and began to walk you both towards the edge. 

You gulped as your back slammed against the poolside, the impact hard and causing your eyes to flutter open. A darkness broiled within O’s as he watched you carefully, his mouth slightly parted and lips swollen.

Desire washed over you as you dove in once again, your lips locked in a constant embrace as your tongue ventured out to meet his own. It felt like a battle for dominance, a clashing of two souls. All of it completely unexpected but not unwelcome. 

You had always imagined O to be a gentle soul, light kisses, hushed words and lingering touches. As if he could hear your thoughts, his fingertips tightened on your waist as he squeezed you tighter.

You were sure your skin would be littered with bruises in the morning.

You don't know how long you stayed like that for but it felt like an eternity before O finally pulled away, his lips trailing across your cheek to your ear.

“I think we can stop.” He whispered, his lips gracing across your earlobe. “They’re gone.”

Blinking rapidly, you glanced around the party and noted that the attackers had disappeared. The gate which they had thrown open, swaying on its hinges. Relief washed over you as you noted that everyone's attention had returned to the music and the alcohol, their cheers loud as one individual emerged from the house with a limbo pole in hand.

“ _Ah_ ” You voiced, your hands reluctantly pushing O away. Slowly his arms unwrapped from your waist as he hovered before you, his eyebrow raised. “Yeah perfect!”

You glanced down at your chest, hands quickly pulling away at your dress as you brought the neckline back up to cover your modesty. “Sorry about that.”

“Hiding in plain sight.” O murmured as he licked his lips and gazed around the party. “Very nice.”

“Yeah. Smoothest trick in the book.” You replied, your voice shaky from the adrenalin of the fight and from THAT kiss. Your mind kept replaying it in your head as you could almost feel his hands on your body still, his fingertips leaving burning holes in your skin. 

You were addicted to it, you needed more.

“I understand if it made you uncomfortable though.” You hushed out, your hands pushing your damp hair away from your face. “I wasn’t exactly-”

O smiled as he shook his head, his tone lighthearted. “I wouldn’t say that I was _opposed_ to it. Just some warning before you push me into the water next time would be nice.”

Your heart stuttered as you felt your stomach drop, butterflies returning with a vengeance.“I- I- _uh_ -you- what?” 

“We should get out of here.” O announced as he began to swim up to the edge, his fingers gripping the tiles as he heaved himself from the pool. You watched mutely as he stood upwards, water dripping off him as his hands made quick work of unbuttoning his jacket. Throwing it across to the floor, he quickly did the same with his tie leaving him standing in a semi translucent white shirt.

“Wait- you said _next_ time?” You muttered, your eyes trying and failing to avoid staring at his chest.

“I think you need to start focusing on the more concerning matter of being hunted first.” O seemingly teased, this new glimmer into his personality shining through and causing your stomach to flip.

Nodding slowly, you reigned your thoughts in as you snapped out of your dazed state. It seemed that the water hadn’t only provided you the brief respite of safety free without walls, but it had also permanently washed away some of his own. Making a mental note to keep the thought squirrelled away at the back of your mind, your focus returned to the mission at hand.

Gripping the edge of the pool tightly, you heaved yourself out of the pool and on to the side, your eyes watching his trailing form as he moved around the area seemingly in search for your next course of action.

“Right. _Focus_ ”

**3.5 HOURS POST INFECTION | The Master’s TARDIS, Unknown**

You awoke with a start as your breath caught in the back of your throat, your chest heavy as you wheezed desperately for air. You felt weak, numb and utterly exhausted. Your eyelids were heavy as you struggled to fight off the sleep which threatened to pull you under. Taking in your surroundings, your eyes sought out the Master.

He stood in the corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest as he stared into the abyss. His back was leant against the ageing wooden wall of the TARDIS, his body arched at what you assumed to be an uncomfortable angle. From his posture alone you could tell that the Timelord was conflicted, his head occasionally twitching to the side as if he was physically batting away the thoughts which assaulted his brain. 

“If you don’t synthesize the cure…” You gasped as the pain ran through you again, your weak voice pulling the Master from his reverie as his eyes snapped to your weakened form. 

“You’ll die.” He answered matter of factly. Crossing his arms tighter over his chest he looked away, his eyes avoiding your own. “And the Doctor will finally understand.”

Wheezing you focused on taking a deep breath, the air around you seemingly thinner than it had been before. “Understand?”

The Master kept his eyes to the floor as he tapped his foot in a repetitive fashion, the same constant four beats creaking throughout the room. 

_One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

“I showed you.” He answered tersely.

“Only flashes, glimpses.” You managed to whisper, your eyes fluttering as a wave of nausea washed over your senses. You could only imagine what the pain would have been like if he hadn't given you the strange concoction from earlier. 

Regardless of the nausea and pain crashing against you, you pushed on, “Tell me yourself. Why do you do this? All of the scheming, the killing, the chaos…”

The Master pushed his back away from the wall, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he began a slow walk over to your side. His eyes finally met your own now, dark rings surrounded his sockets as he suddenly appeared more tired and exhausted than you had ever seen him before.

“I'm _thousands_ of years old.” He paused, his teeth glimmering as a small smile tugged at his lips. “I’ve had just as many faces as the Doctor.”

Coming to a stop before you, he sighed. “Maybe I’m just _bored_ of the universe.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at the statement, the sincerity of his words seemingly ringing true as he watched you with an empty expression. 

“What’s there to be bored of?” You challenged, your voice catching at the back of your throat as you struggled to speak with a clear tone. “You have all of space and time at your disposal.”

The Master looked away briefly, his glazed eyes casting across to the TARDIS console in the center of the room. A soft scoff fell from his lips as his irises traced the column and the screens of the console, the usually ominous red light casting across his face and making his features appear softer than they usually did. His eyes glistened in the low light as he seemingly became lost within his head once again, the familiar storm of emotions dancing across their surfaces. 

“Master?”

“Will you just _hurry up_ and die quietly?” He bit back suddenly, his hair falling across his face as he whipped his gaze back to your own. 

Shrinking beneath his look you shuffled further down the chair, your body aching at the movement. “Sorry- to be an _inconvenience_.” 

The Master froze as he watched you shrink away, his breath hitching for a second before returning to its usual rhythm. 

The two of you fell into silence once more, the only sound being the soft hum of his TARDIS and the pained breathes you took. The Master didn’t seem to know where to look, his eyes shifting around the room in what you assumed to be a nervous tick. That or he was scheming up his latest plan.

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to try and fix his unruly hair. His hands running through the wild locks as he tried and failed to sweep it across to the side. After a frustrated groan he threw his hand to the side and stamped his foot; his hair falling down across his eyes once again. 

“Do you want to know what I think?” You wheezed, your hands tugging at the blanket which was draped over you; fingers playing with the frayed edge.

“Not really n-”

“I think this-” You gestured to his position before you and his unruly appearance, your eyes pulling apart his facade as it crumbled around him. “-is all a front. One elaborate facade to hide how you really feel.”

The Master tilted his head in consideration, his knees bending as he slowly lowered himself down into a space on the chair beside you; his lower back leaning against your legs.

“You’re hurting.” You noted, your hands unfurling from the blanket to reach out towards him.

The Master scoffed, his eyes rolling as he shook his head slowly and ignored your outstretched hand. “Maybe I am just _pure_ evil.”

“No.” You answered sternly, as if you were a parent scolding a child. “You’re hurting and you’re lashing out at the world, as though it owes you a favour. You’re being irrational, blinded by your emotions.”

Your hand moved away from him as it flew to your chest instead, a gasp slipping from your lips as a burning pain rippled through your chest; making it even harder to breathe. 

“The burning planet.” You paused, your eyes closing tightly as you pushed past the tightness in your chest. “What happened? What was that place?”

The Master’s eyes glistened with what you assumed were unfallen tears, the storm of emotions which had normally always encompassed them seemingly gone; leaving behind two empty shells. “My home, burning to the ground.”

He snorted slightly as he cleared his throat, his hands playing with the top of his jacket. “A whole civilisation finally tumbling inwards because of a lie.”

He turned back to you, his fists clenching as they fell away from his lapels and to his sides. His teeth gritted together as his nostrils flared with an uncontrollable rage. “I’m not blinded by my emotions. I’m just making sure they get what they _deserve_.” 

You nodded in agreement, your own eyes watering as tears began to slip down your cheeks. The inevitable was coming, you could feel it creeping up on you as its cold hands wrapped around your heart. Taking a shallow breath, you flinched as a sharp pain jolted down your spine. You needed to get through this, you needed to know.

“You are. I can see it.” You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheeks and over your cracked lips. “You’re being oh so human.”

The Master smirked, his teeth flashing as his own eyes shimmered. “Now you really _are_ hallucinating.”

Biting back a laugh you licked your dry lips, the remnants of your tears leaving a salty taste on your tongue. “You told me once. To do something about what I felt, to channel my emotions-”

The Master nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over once more as he seemingly recalled the same memory. “I did-”

“Exactly. You did.” Glancing down at your hand you slipped it away from your chest and back to your side, your fingers stretched towards his own once again; so close that you could almost feel the heat radiating off of them. “And so you destroyed your own people, your own planet.”

The Master scoffed as he shifted uncomfortably in his position, his hand once slipping away from yours as he seemingly avoided all contact. Your heart shattered at the action. You needed him right now more than ever, you needed to see that shining golden light he brought into the room when you were at MI6. You needed the little comfort he could bring to quell the growing fear inside of you. 

“You don’t seem very disappointed, disgusted…”

You tried and failed to pull a shrug, your shoulder barely shifting. “I don’t know the full story yet.” 

You cleared your throat slightly as a dryness from your voice began to take hold. “From what I know of you, of O… there’s more to it.”

The Master’s gaze hardened as he avoided your attention, his voice low and dark. “You don’t _know_ me.”

“Hm.” You hummed back, your arms erupting in goosebumps as a cramping sensation began to wrap around your abdomen; almost as though something was squeezing the last of your life from you. “You know we had some good times. I liked O.” 

“O was a construct.” 

“O was _you_.”

You froze as your memories of O returned to your mind once more, of all the times you had shared together and of the feelings you had undoubtedly begun to harbour- no- still harboured? You shook your head to yourself as you closed your eyes, focusing on deep breaths through your mouth and out of your nose. Your mind working overtime to try and decrypt your own thoughts that ran rampant through your head.

After a few moments of silence, you opened your eyes once again. Surprised to note that the Master’s own gaze was resting on your own, his features as stoic as ever. Within his eyes you saw the answer to your own question, and you knew that this was undoubtedly your last chance to say it.

“That’s what makes it harder.” You confessed, the tears which already carved rivers through your cheeks returning with a vengeance. “Ever since the Kasaviin took you away-” 

You broke off as you caught your breath, a cold shiver slipping up your spine. The Master noted your discomfort, his body shifting slightly in response before his eyes met your own once again, his attention fully wrapped in what you had to say. 

“-I’ve caught myself wishing I could forget it all, all of the horrible things you did, of the people you killed-” A small sob tore past your lips as you shook your head. “tried to kill. Wishing that I could forget our past.”

“But you can’t.” The Master announced, his tone quiet as an uncharacteristic sadness splashed across his features. You tilted your head, a wave of hope filling you briefly before dissipating just as quickly; caused by a familiar anger returning to his eyes. “Because of the Doctor.”

“No!” You forced, his hand clenching into a fist as you weakly punched his arm. “No! There you go blaming the Doctor for your own actions, not taking responsibility.”

The Master watched you curiously as you sunk lower into the chair once again, a wave of tiredness hitting you and sending the room spinning. Sighing you took a deep breath, a sensation of relief filling you as you noted it was seemingly becoming easier to draw the air into your lungs again. 

“You are capable of change.” You whispered, your eyes fluttering. “I’ve seen it in you and I think-”

Swallowing hard, you focused on finishing your statement before falling into the abyss, ignoring its warmth and calls for a moment longer. “I think that once you have healed. Once you have gotten all of this hate, hurt and anger out of your system and allowed yourself the suffering you seem to desire, then you will find your way back to the path.” 

The Master blinked once, twice and shook his head. “Sorry to _disappoint_ , love.” 

Standing upwards the Master walked away from the rickety chair, the warmth from where he was sitting bringing you little comfort as the darkness began to win its fight in your violent tug of war.

Glancing over his shoulder, the Master barely spared you a glance as he finished his own declaration. “But aligning with the Doctor was a mistake I made once before. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

Shaking your head you felt a final tear slip from your eyes as you watched him slowly pace away, his feet dragging across the wood as if he was fighting his own actions. “I didn’t say _align_ with the Doctor...” 

The Master froze, his head whipping to the side as he seemingly detected the vanishing presence of your voice. With wide eyes he opened his mouth, quickly closing it as his hands twitched by his side. His features were as stoic as ever, but his eyes betrayed him; like they usually did. 

With fluttering eyes you watched through unfocused vision as he leaned forwards, your breath hitching as you clutched at the blanket around you. The fraying fabric being the only comfort you could clutch to in your final moments.

“I guess I’ll never know if I was right…” You whispered, your voice finally giving in as you slumped lifelessly against the chair. 

Slowly your eyes fluttered closed, the world around you echoing as you slipped away from consciousness and towards the unknown. Numbly you noted that this was what dying was like, your grip on reality slipping away with each of your sensations shutting down one by one. 

“(Y/N)?”

The Master’s voice echoed throughout your head as the darkness enveloped you, your chest failing and unable to pull air into your lungs. You felt yourself convulse slightly as you released your grip, and gave up on your fight. It was almost as though you were detached from your body, floating away from the pain and the struggling and towards the cold darkness of oblivion.

Ghostly hands trailed around your neck, to your hair and across your face. The touch hot against your cold skin, bringing you little comfort as your clarity faded away like the sand carried on the wind. Fingers were pressed against your neck as they seemingly searched for a pulse, the action creating a tether between yourself and your body.

“(Y/N)!” The Master repeated, his voice echoing around you as it was closely followed by a resigned sigh.

_Master._

Then you were nothing.

**3rd October 2019 | Kentish Town, London**

You laughed loudly as you listened to O finish his story, your eyes filled with unfallen tears as you shook your head at the absurdity of it all. Coming to a slow, your eyes casted around the street as you noted that you had finally reached your flat. “Well.” You began, your arm pulling free from his own as you smoothed down your dress and gestured to the building beside you. “This is my flat.”

O seemed to glance at the building beside you, his eyes drawn inwards as he inspected every little detail from the outside. “Small.” He noted, “Was expecting something bigger.”

You rolled your eyes as you slapped him across the shoulders, your hands fiddling with the cast iron gate as you threw it open and trudged up the stone steps to your door. “I don’t know what kind of pay you’re on but this is the best I could afford.”

“Hm.” O hummed as he followed you through the gate and hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, his hand clutched tightly to the metal as he squeezed it so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“I’ll see you in the office Monday then?” You questioned, your eyes fixated on your small black bag as your hands desperately sought after your keys. Finding them, you allowed for a small victorious cry before ramming them into the lock.

“About that-”

You froze as you turned back to O, your brow drawn high as you unlocked your door and held it to. “Huh?”

“I’m not coming back.” O announced, his eyes rising from the ground to meet your own. Gasping you stepped away from your door, your hands resting on your hips as you gestured for him to continue. “I’m going away for a while- indefinitely actually.”

“Oh.” You mumbled, failing to hide the disappointment and sadness from your tone. “What? Why?”

“MI6 doesn’t require my services any longer.”

“What!” You exclaimed, your hands throwing your bag to prop open your door as you walked down the steps to meet him once again. Moving close you shook your head frantically, your eyes seeking his own. “No that can’t be right, your work it’s-”

“No longer needed.” O finished, his hand releasing the gate as it swung shut behind him. Turning his palm over in his hand, he nervously began to fiddle with it; his fingers tracing the imprint of the metal. “That’s why I’m leaving. It’s alright though, I have something that I’ve been _working_ on for some time now.”

O paused as a smirk slipped across his features, his eyes widening as excitement tinged his words. “ _Big secret_ \- can’t let you know but… you’ll see the end result _soon_ enough.”

You nodded numbly as you listened, glad that he was at least excited for his next adventure but also upset because you would be losing your closest friend. Swallowing away the bitterness which rested at the back of your throat, you forced a fake smile to your face. “Who’s going to be my number one cheerleader?”

O rolled his eyes as he shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll find another analyst to bombard with your unreasonable requests.”

Nodding slowly you stepped back up one of the steps, your hands clammy as you glanced back to your flat and then to the man before you once again. It was a lot of information to take in, hearing that your friend and undoubtedly the man that you had come to develop feelings for was suddenly disappearing from your life. Meeting his gaze once again, you found yourself falling into his chocolate eyes and drowning in the torrent of emotions which broiled behind them. 

“Do you want to come inside?” You offered suddenly, your own cheeks burning at the question as your stomach twisted into a knot.

O opened his mouth briefly, his eyes flickering from you to the door as he seemed to consider the offer. Sighing he glanced down at his hands, his fingers twitching as he gestured behind him back down the road. “I should really-”

“Come on!” You coaxed, your hand wrapping around his arm as you gave him a friendly tug up the first step. “You can’t drop that bombshell on me and then just saunter off. One drink?”

O seemed to frown as he glanced back away at the street, his mouth opening to retort. Beating him to it you released your hold on his arm as you gave him a light nudge with your elbow. “I’ve got your favourite brand of tea…”

The man before you sighed loudly as he met your gaze, a small smirk filling his features as he gestured towards your flat. “ _Fine_.”

Fist pumping the sky you hopped up the stairs as quickly as you could, picking up your bag and pushing the door open further to allow the man into your home. O followed behind you quietly as he stepped through the threshold, his eyes scanning his surroundings as he slowly began to pick apart your living environment. 

Feeling a blush grow across your cheeks, you quickly shut the door and guided him into the living room. Rushing around, you quickly picked up your discarded books and clothes as you made a clear space for him to sit on your sofa. With a bundle of lose clothing and trinkets in your arms, you quickly threw it down the side of the chair; your hands stuffing away any mess you could find. 

Content with the state of the room, you smiled as you quickly turned and headed towards the kitchen in the corner. Thankful for the open layout of your flat, you made sure to watch O as he slowly wandered around your room; his hands picking up the occasional trinket.

You were about to ask him a question when his phone alerted, his hands quickly dropping your small glass statue to retrieve the device from his pocket. Numbly, you watched as he pulled the phone free and brought it close to his face, the light highlighting his handsome features in the low light of the room.

“Who are you messaging?” You asked before you could stop yourself. 

Flinching away at the intrusiveness, you quickly turned your back to him as you retrieved two cups from your cupboard and began to boil the kettle. “Got a girlfriend I should be worried about?” 

At the sound of silence you quickly glanced back to see O watching you carefully, an amused smile pulled across his features. Shaking your head you turned back to making the tea, your hands dunking the tea bags into the boiling water. “Sorry I’m being nosy. You could blame my job.”

“It’s just a close friend.” O answered, his fingers quickly tapping away across the screen as he replied to the mystery person. A small wave of relief washed over you that you quickly pushed away, your hands resting against your face briefly as you tried in vain to cool your burning red cheeks. 

Clearing your throat you returned to making the tea, your hands quickly disposing of the teabags before pouring in the milk. “I didn’t realise you had any other friends apart from me.”

Turning around you brought the two cups close as you walked over towards O, your hand extending his own cup as he held his hand across his chest in mock hurt. “Ouch?”

Laughing you shook your head before gesturing to the sofa. Sitting down, you turned towards O as he sat down next to you, his body rock solid as his muscles seemed to tense up. He seemed on edge, and so out of place that you worried that you had made the situation awkward with your teasing. Deciding to drop the subject, you brought the mug close to your lips.

“So that mission?” You began, your breath blowing away the steam that rose from the cup. “It was your last?”

“First and last.” O replied, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he leaned back into the chair and glanced across to yourself. “I don’t believe I was even supposed to attend D’s funeral.”

Suddenly just like that your good mood had been annihilated. 

“Hm.” You muttered as your eyes became glazed over. 

Today was D’s funeral, a service which was put together by the agency to value his service and dedication to the country and its government. You and O had attended and been amongst the two in the front rows, you had even been expected to speak at the funeral after being present when he died. Shaking away the lost and grieving gazes which haunted your mind, you placed your cup on the table as your hands wrapped around the hem of your short black dress.

“I don’t think D himself would have been too pleased.” You murmured as you felt the tears prick at the back of your eyes. “I can’t believe he’s gone…”

O paused from drinking his drink, his eyes hesitating from your own to your lost gaze. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“So you keep saying.” You quickly answered back. “It feels so wrong though.”

“Hm?”

“You’re going to think I’m mad.”

“You’d be surprised.”

You bit your lip lightly as your hands wrapped around your own, your fingers curling in on themselves you tried to tie them into an impossible knot. 

“I don’t feel too sad about it all. About losing Agent D.” You froze as the confession slipped past your lips, your eyes avoiding O for fear of what you might see. 

“I mean-” You stuttered, your tongue rolling against the back of your teeth. “I do feel sad to a degree? He was my responsibility after all. My first mission and I got somebody killed…”

Your heart dropped as your eyes turned to meet his own, “I almost got _you_ killed.”

O’s stare was intense as it broke down your remaining barriers and caused you to act without thinking, your mouth on a runaway as you continued to spill your worries and secrets. 

“Basically I think what I’m trying to say is, I’m more upset at the _idea_ that I lost him as opposed to actually losing him.”

The man before you tilted his head, his mouth opening slightly in surprise as you looked away. Your hands tightening as you tried to justify your feelings. “I mean he wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world…”

_But a life is still a life._

“ _Fuck._ ” You sighed, your eyes fluttering closed as you brought your hands to your face and fell forwards. “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No.” O whispered as his fingers traced your wrists, his grip surprisingly gentle as he pulled your hands away. “Not at all.”

“I’m _so_ broken.” You hushed, tears welling at the back of your eyes as you slowly shifted to face him, your leg tucking beneath you. 

This was truly the real you now. Your defences lowered and heart on full display. Nothing could stop you. 

“I should be distraught. I got someone killed. Instead...”

O leaned closer, his eyes flickering between your own. “Instead?”

“I miss it.” You confessed. Your gaze falling to your hands which rested in your lap, your fingertips picking away at the fraying edge of your dress. “There’s a thrill that comes with the moment you know? The fear of it all, the adrenalin… all of it…”

“That man I killed.” Your movements ceased as your eyes glazed over with tears. 

You could picture the moment as clear as day, his knees resting against the aged wooden floor as his hands remained raised in a sign of surrender. His whole body trembling with fear as you stalked towards him as if he was your prey, gun raised and eyes feral with the intent to kill. You could still feel your heart beating rapidly within your chest, as your skin pulsed with electricity from the thrill of the engagement. The anger which had flared beneath you causing your rashness bubbling against your mind even now. 

“I should be ashamed, guilty for what I did.” You paused. “But in the moment all I could think about was…”

You fell into silence as you remained staring at your hands, the word resting on the edge of your tongue.

“What?” O coaxed, his fingers coming to rest at your chin as he guided your gaze up to meet his own. You suppressed a sob as the tears started to slip from the corners of your eyes, his fingers still resting against your chin as he squeezed them gently. “ _Say it_.”

You opened your mouth slowly, ready to release a torrent of emotions before your mind quickly caught you. 

Leaning away, you recreated the distance between you as you looked across the room once more. “What about you?” You sighed, “How are you coping? From what I remember you took someone down yourself.”

“It was kill or be killed.” O replied with a shrug, his body falling back against the sofa in defeat.

You sighed as you fell back against the sofa with him, the both of you splayed out and staring at the ceiling above. You allowed yourself to fall into the comfortable silence, your soft breaths the only sound filling the air. It was these moments that you would miss, the peaceful mutual silence which could pass between you both as you each retreated into the recesses of your minds, lost amongst the unspoken thoughts and hidden truths. 

“I’m broken O.” You whispered, knowing fully well that he could hear your true thoughts. 

“You’re not broken.” O returned, his voice just as quiet and vulnerable.

The uncontrollable anger which always rested within you flared as you sat bolt upright, your hands clenched tightly shut as you rounded on his quickly. O seemed unfazed by your sudden mood change, his eyebrow raising as you narrowed your gaze. “How would you know?” 

He blinked slowly before sitting upwards, his head tilted to the side. 

“I can’t believe I’m telling you all this.” You continued, your hands flaring outwards as you gestured to the room. “Let alone trusting you, I barely know you! All these years and I don’t even know your real name.”

“But you do trust me.” O countered, his hand reaching for your own. “We’re the same you and I.” 

“That thrill you got.” He pressed, his hand guiding your own back to your heartbeat. You frowned as you felt your heart rate increase as he pressed your hand against your chest, his own fingertips dancing against your skin as he also felt the uptake in pace.

“That’s how you know… that you’re doing the right thing, that you’re in the right place.”

Leaning closer, your thoughts returned to the pool and of your heated kiss. Your lips itching for his own as a burn erupted against your skin. “You’re not afraid then?” 

His eyes shifted between your own, a look of conflict quickly filling his face. “I should be asking that of you.”

Taking a deep breathe you surged forwards to connect your lips with his own, only to be pushed away. 

Blushing you stumbled back as he jumped off the sofa, his hands brushing down his suit as he spun on the spot and evaluated yourself.

“ _This_ …” He gestured to yourself before shaking his head. “I shouldn’t.”

Ignoring the sorrow which surged through you at the rejection you rose from the sofa, your eyes boring into his own as your heart hammered against your chest. You were done with these games, of dancing around the heated attraction which burned between you both. It was stupid to have these feelings for the man before you. The man who you barely knew, but also seemingly knew all about at the same time. You understood his passion, his personality and goals. You didn’t know his name, but you recognised that look which flashed across his eyes when he finally let his walls down. It was the same as your own.

_‘That’s how you know… that you’re doing the right thing, that you’re in the right place.’_

Stepping closer, you closed the space between you once more. Your tears long dried up as your hand slowly splayed across his chest; fingers playing with his tie. 

“Indefinite…” You echoed, your eyes locking with his own and daring him to look away. “You said your trip was indefinite then?”

“Yes.” O sighed, his hands shifting restlessly at his side.

“Hm.” You forced, your fingers trailing up and encircling around the back of his neck. Tilting your head, you raised an eyebrow. “So I’m never going to see you again?”

“Unlikely.” 

“Shame…” You smirked. Your gaze daring as you slowly leant closer, the air around you both electric.

O’s eyes widened as his own wicked smile slipped across his face. “ _Oh_.”

“That’s your name.” You teased. “Don’t wear it out.”

Again you surged forwards, this time your lips connecting with his own as you both sought for dominance. O quickly won out as his hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him, his heart hammering in his chest as your fingers lingered near his unnaturally rapid pulse. You ignored it however, as his lips quickly left your own and began to trail across your cheek and to your neck, his lips leaving a burning trail across your skin.

“This isn’t part of the plan.” He murmured against your skin, his fingers digging in tighter as he slowly began to push you back out of the living room and into the hallway. 

Running your fingers through his hair, you gave it a harsh tug. Harsher than you usually would, causing a slight groan to tear from his throat. With a renewed energy O pushed you faster backwards, your back quickly meeting the wall and forcing the air from your throat. 

“I’d ask you what your plan is but I really don’t care. I have wanted to do this…for so long.”

O ceased his administrations as he quickly stood upwards to meet your gaze, his eyes hooded as he watched you carefully. “I’m not _opposed_ to the idea either.”

Recalling the line as one he had uttered at the pool, you laughed briefly before the magnetic pull between you became too much to resist.

Your lips clashed together once again as you pushed him down the corridor and towards your room, your hands quickly seeking his tie and ridding it from his neck. Free to roam, your fingers quickly began to unbutton and untuck his shirt, your hands pressing against his hot skin. A soft groan bubbled from O’s throat as he did the same, his hands tugging harshly at the neck of your dress as the zip broke and gave way; allowing him to coax it away from your chest. 

Pushing him away, you smirked as you quickly continued to pull away at your dress. His own hands tugging at his jacket and shirt as he did the same.

“You know, If you wanted this then you didn't need to run away indefinitely.” You teased, your hands releasing the dress as it pooled around your feet.

“Like the pool?.” He bit back, a slightly manic laugh bubbling from his throat. “We both know that kiss wasn’t necessary.”

You shrugged as you watched him rid himself of his shirt. His hands resting on his hips as you surged forwards into his arms once again. “I guess we’re both idiots.”

O’s hand slipped up to your cheek as he pulled you close once more, his teeth nibbling away at your bottom lip as he coaxed you into deepening the kiss. Your skin was on fire as his other hand rested against your waist. Your own palms pressed against his pecs as you pushed him into the door of your bedroom, the wood flinging open as you both tumbled through the threshold. You were lost in the taste of him and his scent, the notes which met your senses overwhelming you like the storm which ran rampant in his eyes. 

Slowly his grip slipped from your cheek and to your neck, his fingers locking into place as he gave you a gentle squeeze. Gasping you tilted your head to the side, blocking your lips from interconnecting.

“Huh” You smirked, your hand trailing up to meet his own by your neck. “Someone’s got a kink.”

“Shut-up.” He hissed, his eyes darkening as he pressed you up against your door; his grip tightening.

“Make me.” 

“Oh I will.” O smirked, his free hand trailing the back of his finger nails up your side. Goosebumps erupted across your skin in his wake, your stomach twist and fluttering with need. “The only thing you’ll be screaming is my name.”

“Too bad I don’t know what it is.”

He bit his lip, his eyes flickering with uncertainty before returning your gaze with assurance. “ _Master_.”

“Huh?” You frowned, your fingers curling tighter around his own.

“You can just call me _Master_.”

“Ha!” You forced out a laugh, your lips stinging as they began to swell. “Sorry, just a little difficult imagining you as a dom-.” 

You were cut off as he forced his lips against your own again, his hand dropping from your throat and wrapping around your legs as he pulled you up into the air. Locking your ankles around his back, you sighed into his warmth as he crossed the space between the door and your bed. Releasing his grip, you gasped as you fell back against your cushions. Your chest heaving as the cold air settled around you and your sheets nestled against your skin. A shiver wracked your form as O watched from the foot of your bed, his eyes gazing over every inch of you as if he was memorising it.

“What are you waiting for?” You challenged, the corner of your lips tugging into a smirk.

In an instant he was upon you, his hands roaming every inch of your skin before fumbling with the edge of your underwear.

“Ok wait-” You interrupted, your hands resting upon his shoulders as you squeezed them tightly. 

O’s hand stilled while his lips continued their assault on your neck, teeth nipping and sucking at your collar. “Just _promise me_ one thing.”

“Hmm?” He hummed, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as your nerves sparked with energy.

“Don’t disappear without saying goodbye.”

O stopped, his muscles flexing in his arms as he pulled away to meet your gaze. “I thought this was goodbye.”

“Fine then.” You resigned, sadness creeping into your features as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Without saying goodbye twice.”

O seemed to falter, the cracks in his persona shining through once more as he looked away. You wished you knew what was going on within that head of his, just the briefest of insights into the thoughts which wracked his brain every time he got that far away look in his eyes. For now though, his lips and presence would do. Just knowing he was close to you, even if it was for the last time would suffice.

“I _promise_.” 

You smiled at the sincerity in his voice, happy with the answer you had received. Eyes hardening you yanked his face close once more, your fingers once again seeking refuge in his hair.

“Good. Now shut-up and kiss me _Master_.”

**5 HOURS POST INFECTION | The Master’s TARDIS, Unknown**

_“(Y/N)?”_

You gasped as your eyes flew open, your hands levying beneath you as you pushed yourself upright into a seated position. Glancing around your surroundings, you noted that you were still within the Master’s TARDIS and in the same chair as before. Sinking back down into the cushions, your hands curled around the blanket draped across you as you sighed into the warmth.

“(Y/N)”

You turned your head to the side, your eyes widening as the Master appeared crouched before you. His face close enough to yours that you could make out even the minute of details. The tired look that seemed to plague him earlier had worsened, his eyes seemingly red rimmed and glassy as he watched your form closely.

“Master?”

The change was so subtle you would barely notice it. Slowly the corner of his mouth twitched as a smile threatened to pull across his features, the smirk quickly hidden with a rolling of his eyes and a small scoff. 

“ _Humans_ …” He drawled. “So dramatic.” 

You glanced down at yourself quickly, your hands patting down your body for any sign of pain or weakness. Feeling nothing, you turned back to the Timelord just in time to watch him rise from his crouched position. “But…”

“Turns out I need you around a little longer for my plan.” The master schemed, his hands brushing away at the front of his suit as he spun on his heel and walked towards the center console. Unlike before he had a spring in his step as he grinned malevolently.

“I have you to thank for this one-” He broke off on his rant, his hand coming to his temple as he tapped it lightly. “ _Brilliant_ idea! Probably my best one yet!”

“W-” You froze, your hands pulling away the blanket as you sat upright. Warmth flooded through your veins as your strength slowly returned to you, your head no longer pounding and chest no long aching. Turning to your shoulder you noted that your bandages had been changed again, the material clean and free from any blood stains. This couldn’t be right. It had to be a dream.

“Am I dead?” You whispered, your heart dropping to your stomach. “Dying?”

“Oh?” The Master mocked, his hands rubbing together with excitement and chaotic energy. “No. This plans a slow burner you see, so I need you to be around a little longer than a few hours.”

His brain seemed to catch up with himself as his tone became quieter, his eyes shifting away from your own. “So, I…” 

He trailed off, his hands gesturing around as he pushed the conversation to one side. Turning his attention back to the console, he quickly set about spinning various dials and flying the TARDIS. The center console whirring loudly as the ship started to settle in its new destination, the landing much softer than that of one the Doctor could achieve.

You watched the avid time traveller silently as a small smile slowly grew across your features, your eyes never leaving his form as they began to water. His words rang through your head as your heart began to hammer within your chest, the same butterflies which you used to carry around with you for years returning.

“You saved me.” You stated confidently, your arms aiding you to stand.

“Not because I _wanted_ to.” The Master quickly clarified, his finger pointed towards you as his nostrils flared. “You’re an _asset_ to my plan.”

“You care.” You challenged again, your feet shuffling forwards as you aimed to close the distance between the two of you. 

“No-”

“Master.” You warned, your eyes wide as you shook your head slowly. 

Didn’t he see? Couldn’t he tell that you didn’t care? That you wouldn’t hold it against him any longer? Screwing your hands into fists, you carried on moving forwards; even as your knees quaked in protest. 

“Don’t. I’m not- AH!”

You stumbled forwards, your knees collapsing inwards as you hurtled towards the ground. Closing your eyes, you splayed your arms wide ready for the impact.

Which never came.

In an instant his arms were around you, his hand resting against the back of your neck as he pulled you into his arms. His demeanour now so very different from the way he had let you suffer and struggle when you first met. Wide eyed, you allowed yourself to be pulled upwards; your hands tight on his arm. 

“Woah!” The Master exclaimed. “Easy.”

Wide eyed you stared up at him as he kept you close, your eyes quickly scanning his face in confusion. The chocolate pools which were his eyes no longer seemed a stormy chaos of emotions and feelings, instead they were focused as if his mind had finally cleared for just a moment. There was a clarity to them that sent a shiver down your spine, as though you were looking into the eyes of a completely different person. Squinting you stared closer as in them, you saw your own reflection.

“Just because you’re cured doesn’t mean you're ready to run a marathon, love.” The Master chided playfully, his features softening as his eyes dipped to your lips for the briefest of moments.

Leaning away, you righted yourself as you brought a hand to your temple slowly. “My head.”

“Will clear.” He confirmed, his hand reaching upwards to push your own away. “Give it time.”

Your eyes glistened once more as tears slowly slipped from the corner of your eyes, his actions carrying more meaning that you could possibly realise. “Thank you. For saving my life.”

“ _Don’t_ mention it.” He urged, his voice catching as he quickly released his hold on you. Stepping away, you watched sadly as the Master’s walls quickly rebuilt themselves. “I mean really. _Don’t_. Can’t have people thinking I’ve gone soft.”

“I won’t.” You assured him, your fingers wrapping into themselves.

The Master nodded as he moved to walk past you, his steps faltering as he leered close. It was a teasing move, his eyes sparking with mischievousness before turning away and pacing around the console once again. He was ranting aloud again, his voice bubbling with excitement as he gestured wildly into the air. It reminded you of the first day you had met, of sharing your first lunch at MI6 with an enthusiastic stranger who carried about an air of mystery.

Oblivious to his ramblings, you stepped forwards slowly. Your voice loud as you interrupted him. “Can I ask… that night.” You paused as he ceased his movements, his feet skipping to a stop beside you. “The one… before you left.”

“How could I forget?” He shrugged, his hands splaying his jacket to the side as he rested his hands against his hips. “I was _good_.”

“That was _you_ wasn’t it?” You continued, ignoring his teasing and staring deep into his eyes. “That was really _you_.”

He blinked rapidly, his eyes shimmering as the torrent of emotions parted once more and the same calm expression returned for the briefest of moments. Stepping forwards you closed the space between you, your hand resting lightly on the edge of the console for balance. 

“Although I might not know your past.” You pressed on, your nails digging into the metal plating. “I might not understand your _‘centuries’_ long existence. I want you to know that I do know you. I know you now.” 

The Master took his own step closer as he leaned forwards, his breath fanning against your face.

“And I’m not afraid.” You declared, your hand falling away from the console to rest at your side. Your shoulders squared off and chin raised as you projected an air of confidence.

The Master smirked as he nodded slowly, a snort catching at the back of his throat as he raised a finger towards you. 

“That was good.” He chuckled, his walls still raised and ready to deflect you further. But there was a weakness there, one you had beared witness to many times of the years. One which was already cracked and ready to fall, all it would take were the right words. 

Luckily for you, you finally thought you had an idea.

“When I said I liked O…” You lead, your hand reaching out to play with the lapels of his jacket; the material soft beneath your skin.

The Master remained silent for a moment, his smirk falling as he stared at you with an intensity that could burn down buildings. 

“You meant you loved him.” He declared, his eyes shifting to your hands before returning to your own gaze.

“You knew?” You questioned, your brows raised in surprise. 

“You’re _human_.” He offered back, his voice catching in the back of his throat. “It was _painfully_ obvious.”

You bit your lip as your mind urged you to ask what you wanted to know most. To push him on the topic which had bubbled beneath your skin since the very first day you laid eyes upon him. The same question which had rested on your tongue after every late night debrief, every mission and every mid morning coffee break.

Swallowing away the dryness from your throat you nodded slowly, as if you were convincing yourself of your actions. “And you?” 

The Master’s eyes widened as he watched you step closer once again, the space between you minimal as the air around you both felt just as electric as that last night. 

“What about you?” You questioned, your eyes watering as you feared to know the true answer. “Did you _feel_ anything?” 

Silence fell across you both as his eyes searched your face for a sign of recognition. His hands slowly rose to your side as his fingers dug down hard into your hips, his nose flaring as if he was fighting himself once again. You were about to provide him with a respite, an excuse for not answering when his lips were suddenly on your own. 

_There goes the wall._

You were drowning in him again, swallowed whole by his chaotic mess and cacophony of emotions. Falling, twisting and flying at the same time. It was in that moment, that you realised you had missed it more than anything in the world.

Before you could return the kiss the Master broke away, his own eyes shimmering in the low light of the TARDIS as his eyes narrowed on your reaction. He seemed ashamed of his actions, his mouth hanging open as he seemingly searched for the right words to say. Laughing lightly, you shook your head as the tears slipped freely from your eyes once more; this time from happiness. 

The Master rose an eyebrow in confusion, before having his questions answered as you leaned back in once again.

This time the kiss you shared was slower, your lips savouring each other as though it was both the last time and first time you were sharing the moment together. It was different, more gentle than all the other times but just as passionate. Your hands pressed against his cheeks as you held him closer, preventing him from pulling away as you focused on the warmth of the feel of his beard against your hands, of his lips as they caressed your own. 

You wanted to remember this moment. You never wanted to forget the taste of his lips as they merged with yours in the midst of time and space. 

Pulling away slowly your hands remained pressed against his cheeks, your thumb tracing his lips slowly. The Master watched you with hooded lids, his eyes seemingly clear of all chaos for the second time that day. Slowly, his lips twitched as a large grin filled his features. It seemed so honest and genuine that you found your own features mirroring him, a breathless laugh escaping his lips as his eyes shimmered with… happiness? 

His shoulders suddenly looked less tense as he no longer stood with a hunched posture. His whole appearance and presence was lighter, bubbling with a more positive energy. It was so different from O or his usual chaotic self, and it made you wonder whether this man was hidden beneath it all along. Waiting to be let out, to be shown a little kindness, gratitude and love.

Your heart hammered against your chest as your own head finally cleared. How could it be that out of all of time and space you had found someone just as broken and complicated as yourself. Hidden away in plain sight, but right in front of your eyes the entire time. You were both two pieces of the same puzzle, pieces that fit so perfectly together. You fixed the broken things within each other, you being the clarity to his chaotic mind and personality. Him your reassurance, your confidence to believe in yourself and achieve whatever you want.

It was right then, in that moment bathed within the pulsing red lights of his TARDIS that you realised that no- you hadn’t fallen in love with O. 

You had fallen in love with **_him._**

“Master…” You began, your lips pressing together as you struggled to find the words that expressed your feelings aloud.

“Say it again.” The Master croaked, his arms tightening around you.

“Master.” 

Laughing he leaned forwards once more, his hand slipping around your neck as your lips met in a frenzied kiss. He spun you around slightly, your lower back nudging against the console and leaning back against the controls. Around you the TARDIS whirred to life, a shrill collection of beeps filling the air. Pulling away, he scoffed into the sky before pulling you off the console.

“Alright, Alright!” The Master resigned into the air, his eyes rolling before returning to you.

“You should know that this doesn’t make up for the fact that you ran away.” You whispered, your hands resting against his cheeks as your ran your thumb across his cheekbones. “For the fact that you tried to kill my friends.”

“I know and-” The Master paused as his head dipped downwards, your heart faltering as you watched the walls quickly return and his bright eyes drown amongst the torrent of emotions. “I suppose... I'm sorry.” 

“For what? for the fact you ran across the country after we hooked up without saying a word?” You tried to tease, your hands falling away from his cheeks as you nudged him lightly in the chest. “Or for the fact that you tried to kill my friends and half of humanity?”

The Master smiled as his arms encircled you, his lips pressing against your cheek softly before pressing his forehead against your own. You smiled as you closed your eyes, the peacefulness of the moment rushing over you. 

“I’m sorry-” He repeated again, his words soft as his hands slipped up to your cheeks; his forehead still against your own. “-for what I have to do now.”

Your eyes snapped open in confusion as his fingertips pressed against your temple.

“Master?” You questioned, panic raising in your voice as his eyes bore into your own; sadness glimmering across their surface. “What-”

You gasped as pressure grew against your mind, your world swirling around you as nausea assaulted your senses. Unlike before however, you weren’t thrusted into a separate dimension. Instead you were catapulted back into your own head, left to view your own memories as they started to fade away. Their edges becoming hazy and unclear with every passing moment.

“Please don’t take it away.” You begged, tears slipping from your eyes as you realised what he was doing. Your memories of the day quickly disappearing as you struggled to recall the moment he found you again. “Please- I don’t want to forget this. Forget _You_.”

“We’ll see each other again, soon.” The Master promised, his tone sincere as his fingernails dug deeper into your skin; his mind pressing against your own. You gasped as he tore away at your memories further, your knees quaking as his words started to echo around you. “I wasn’t bluffing when I said you’re part of a _bigger_ plan.”

“ _Please_ don’t go this way.” You begged, your heart aching for the man you had glimpsed.

Suddenly the pressure dropped away, your eyes fluttering open as you were tethered to the present. You couldn’t remember how you got here or what had happened, only the fact that you needed him right now. 

“I _can’t_ change-” The Master began, his vulnerabilities shining through as he seeming retreated to his own mind. Gently, his fingers rubbed against your own temples.

“I’m not asking you to.” You whispered, your consciousness beginning to fade as it slipped through your fingers like running water.

“-not yet.” 

“What?” 

The Master’s gaze hardened as he smiled slowly, “I’ll give you something back. I _promise_.”

“Master?” You questioned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as your knees gave way and you fell forwards into his arms. 

_“I promise.”_

**4th October 2019 | Kentish Town, London**

Your eyes fluttered open as sunlight passed through your blinds and splayed across your room. You smiled to yourself as you quickly closed them, your skin vibrating with energy as your muscles ached with exertion. Beside you the bed creaked as something, or rather someone shifted. Cracking open a single eye once more, your smile widened further at the sight before you.

“How long have you been staring at me for?” You whispered, your eyes tracing O’s features as he stared at you from across the bed. 

O remained silent, the only sign that he was alive and breathing being the soft rise and fall of his chest. You rolled your eyes as you closed your eyes lightly, intent on enjoying a few more moments curled up in the warmth of your bed. 

“Creep.” You muttered beneath your breath as a tease. 

“Why did you have to be _human_?”

You frowned as you opened your eyes once again, O’s own brows furrowed as a look of disgust filled his features. Your heart skipped a beat as your stomach twisted in apprehension at his reaction.

“Well that’s just rude.” You commented as you rolled on to your back and propped yourself upwards. You ignored his gaze as your bed hair fell across your face, the sunlight glaring into your eyes and causing you to squint. “Good morning by the way.”

O sighed as he suddenly jolted upwards. You watched quietly as he slipped to the edge of the bed, his skin glowing in the sunlight as he quickly threw on his suit from the night before. Confused by his sudden mood change, you swallowed away the dry lump from the back of your throat. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh-” You stumbled as your mind quickly caught up with you. It was the morning of the day he was due to leave, to disappear and walk out on your life. Your hand drifted to your hair as you casually pushed a rogue strand away from your face, your eyes still watching him intently as he pulled on his suit trousers. “Bet you’re excited. New start…”

O ignored you as he finally slipped on his jacket, his hands smoothing down his appearance in the mirror before turning towards the door. 

“O?”

He froze, his hand rising into the air as his shoulders hunched forwards. “ _Stop_.”

Taken aback by his tone, you blinked in confusion. “Stop what?”

His lips twitched into a snarl as he turned to face you now, his eyes dark and stormy as he stepped forwards in a threatening manner. “Stop calling me _that_.”

You rolled your eyes, pushing his reaction to the side. “I would If I knew your real name.” 

O huffed as he stormed towards the door, his gaze locked to the floor as he threw it open with an almighty crash. Confused and anxious, you threw the covers off your legs as you quickly climbed out of bed; your hands holding the sheets against you. “Hey! I was joking! O?”

The man disappeared down your hallway and into your living room, the sounds of items clambering to the ground filling the air before he emerged and paced back towards the bedroom. His eyes narrowed and angry as he clutched a strange box in his right hand. “What _are_ you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago…” O warned, his hand rising as he pointed the small box towards you. You frowned as the end began to glow and light up, a soft whirring filling the room. Panicking you stepped backwards slightly, your knees hitting the edge of your bed as you watched the man before you with an astonished expression.

“O! W-What’s going on? Talk to me!”

“You.” He sneered, his fingers tightening around the contraption as his lip twitched upwards. “Why did _you_ have to come along?”

“I-I-” You shook your head, your hair falling across your face as you looked around the room in desperation. “I don’t understand?”

“I had this plan.” O began, his voice deeper than before and cracked around the edges. “This _brilliant_ plan: infiltrate MI6, convince the kasaviin, lay a trap and kill the Doctor.”

“ _The Doctor_?” You whispered quietly as the name rang a bell within your own head. 

“AND AT NO POINT DID I-” O’s voice increased in volume as his actions became more manic. “DID I ALLOW FOR YOU!”

“Ok..” You whispered, your eyes trailing the strange box in his hands. “I’m going to pretend like I know what you’re going on about for a second.”

“QUIET!” He roared, his body lurching forwards and causing you to stumble backwards on to the bed. Clutching the covers close, you pressed your lips together as fear prickled against your skin. You had never seen him this angry before, it was so uncharacteristic.

“I should just _kill_ you.” O hushed, his free hand rising to rest against the door frame as he leaned against it in a casual manner. “Kill you before it gets any worse.”

He paused, his hand switching to the side as he spun on his heel. Closing his eyes, he sighed as he continued to talk amongst himself. “I have a habit of killing the things I like. Keeps things less complicated.”

“Y- You _like_ me?” You uttered before you could help yourself, your own emotions a concoction of feelings as you struggled to understand just _what_ was going on.

“That’s the part you’re more interested in?” O questioned in disbelief as he stepped closer. You frowned as you climbed back to your feet beside the bed, your shoulders squared off in confidence. “Not the fact that I’m threatening to kill you?”

“I mean the threat would be a lot more scary if I knew what you were threatening me with.” You reasoned, your eyes catching sight of the device once more. O brought the box high, twisting it around in his hands as he to assessed it’s appearance. “Looks like an embellished vape-”

“This isn’t a-” He growled, his eyes snapping back to your own as he tossed the device to the side and stormed towards you. “ARGH!” 

In an instant his hand had latched around your throat, your muscles screaming in protest as the bruises from last night began to form. Gasping, you struggled for air as he pressed down hard against your windpipe; his body pushing you to the side and against the wall. “How about _now_?”

You groaned as your hands flew out to the side, the sheet tucked beneath your arms as you knocked various bottles and trinkets off your bedside cabinet. 

“You don’t realise just what _you’ve done to me_ do you?” O hushed, his face drawn near as you flinched away.

Grabbing at his hand you pried away at his fingers, loosening his grip enough to breathe. Gritting your teeth, you met his gaze once again. “I can if you’d let me in.”

“That’s _exactly_ it.” He hissed in response, “I let you in. You’ve changed me, I’m different around you.”

“That’s not always a bad thing.” You countered, your voice croaking at the pressure he was exerting against your neck. “You’ve changed me to.”

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not the character- O- that you’ve fallen in love with.”

Your eyes fluttered at the reveal, although you supposed you had known that all along. 

“Then tell me.” You whispered, his fingers releasing their hold as he tore his hand away from your throat. Gasping you leaned forwards, coughs wracking your body as you struggled to calm your rapid heartbeat.

“I’ve killed people.” O sneered as he shifted in the spot.

Glancing upwards, your eyes met his own in a challenging stare. “So have I-”

“I’ve killed _a lot_ more people.” 

“This isn’t a competition.”

“You’re _not_ listening, love.” He hissed, his hands clenching at his sides as he stepped forwards threateningly. “My past- My past is filled with spilled blood, with the remnants of planets and civilisations. I don’t play well with others. People bow to me out of fear...”

He paused, his eyes falling to his clenched fists as he let them fall away. “Yet here I am.” 

His gaze met yours once more, a strange shimmer rippling across their surface. “Unable to kill a _pathetic human_.”

You frowned as you shook your head in confusion. “What _are_ you talking about?” 

O smirked as he stepped closer, his breath fanning against your face as his hands encircled your wrist. Bringing it close, he pressed your palm against his chest. Your eyes widened as you noted the rapid pulse you had felt before, only this time it seemed to be coming from-

You blinked rapidly as you wretched your hand from his grasp as he moved it across to the other side of his chest. 

“Two hearts…” You whispered, your eyes watering as your world began to tumble around you. 

“You’re like… like that person-” You continued, your memories of the past few years flying across your mind as you recalled each moment you ever shared. Stuttering you shook your head, the images from the manilla folder flashing across your eyes. “The Doctor! That means… that…”

Your eyes met his own, wide and filled with uncertainty. 

The look splayed across your face must have amused the alien before you as he laughed loudly, his hands rubbing together furiously as he nodded.

“Hello. I’m the Master.” The Master announced proudly, his eyes wide as he wiggled his brows. “Scared now?”

Ignoring his flair at the reveal, your mind continued to filter through the information that had just been revealed to you. Your heart breaking into a thousand pieces as the years you had come to enjoy and love seemed to be a lie, torn away from you within seconds. 

You stepped backwards as you felt the air leave your lungs. “Your plan… Is that why you’re leaving?” 

Your eyes left the Masters as you looked down on to the bed, your mind flashing back to last night and the moments you had shared together. Of your confession, of your feelings, of the- 

“Last night-” You stated aloud, your eyes avoiding his own as your voice faltered. “-was that all an act? Was-”

Your eyes caught sight of the strange contraption on the floor, your heart hammering against your chest as adrenalin began to pump through your veins. Meeting his gaze, you suppressed a gasp as you found his eyes fixated on your own. He seemed almost disappointed at your reaction, his hands hanging loosely at his side.

“Are you really going to _kill_ me?” You questioned, your voice shaky.

The Masters gaze hardened as he glanced across his shoulder to the contraption on the floor, his hands clenching and un-clenching before he shook his head. “No.” 

You frowned as he spun on his heel, his fingers snapping rapidly as he rolled his eyes into his head. You remained silent as he stood before you, his eyelids closed and fingers clicking away to a repetitive rhythm. Jolting forwards he smirked as he raised a single finger, his eyes alight as he seemingly had an idea.

“I’m not going to kill you.” He uttered as he turned to face you, his eyes dark once again. “At-least what I’m going to do is _better_ than dying.”

He stalked towards you slowly as you backed yourself up against the wall, your body shrinking away from him as you suddenly felt all too vulnerable. “What are you doing?” You questioned.

The Master remained silent as his hands clasped at your cheeks, his fingers slipping up towards your temples. 

“GET OFF ME!” You cried, your hands reaching up to his own as a headache began to blossom across your forehead. Twisting in his grasp, you fought in vain to try and free yourself from his grip. Your legs splaying outwards to kick him in the shins.

Grunting the Master held his ground, his eyes closed as he pushed his mind into your own. “Hold still.” 

“W-What no!” You cried as a bright light exploded against your eyes. “I don’t-”

Your words faded away as you suddenly felt tired, your joints becoming heavy and weak as your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

“Shh.” The Master cooed as he caught you from falling to the floor, your face pressed into his shoulder as you quickly fell away from the world. Gently, his hands wrapped around you as he lifted you back on to the bed. 

“You should know-” He began, his hands guiding across your face as he pushed the hair away from your features. You groaned softly, your eyes fluttering open briefly as your vision remained cloudy. Above you his silhouette hovered into view, his gaze indistinguishable. “-that the only reason I’m sparing you is because you made the past few years more bearable. You could even say that you have been remarkable for a human.”

You sighed deeply as you fell into the darkness with a welcoming embrace, your eyelids heavy as you yawned loudly. Around you your memory of waking up dissolved away, as if it was just a horrible nightmare induced from the anxiety of waking up to an empty bed. 

_“I didn’t want to say goodbye like this.”_ O’s words echoed in your head as you struggled to place where you had heard them before. Was it another dream? Another memory?

_“In another world… I-”_

Your world lurched as a shiver raced down your spine, the erie words of a familiar stranger easing you into the unknown.

_“You’d be wise to stay away from me. I won’t offer you the same kindness if we meet again.”_

**12,020 | The Doctors TARDIS, Unknown location**

_“He did stay.”_

_“(Y/N)?”_

Your eyes flew open as you flew up on to your elbows with a start, your shoulder aching painfully at the rapid movement. With a heaving chest, your eyes quickly scanned your surroundings. 

The Doctor hovered in front of you as you were sprawled across an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Clasped tightly in her hands was a strange device, its surface glowing and whirring softly as she hovered it near your shoulder. Blinking away the sleep from your eyes, your frowned. “Doctor?”

“There you are!” The Doctor exclaimed with a bright smile, her eyes filled with pure light as she looked you over. “Look at you, you're a true survivor! Attacked by a Skithra and you’re not dead! Definitely picked the wrong fight with you.”

You smiled at that, your eyes leaving her own to glance around the strange room once again. It had a familiarity to it, the soft humming and dusty smell ringing the bells in the back of your head. “Where are we?”

The Doctor blinked in confusion before nodding her head, her hand resting the instrument down on the side of the bed before leaning forwards. “Oh! We’re back on the TARDIS.” 

You nodded slowly as you settled back down into the bed, your shoulder pulsing slightly with pain. Confused, you glanced across to it, your fingers lightly pulling away at some bandaging to reveal a nasty looking wound. Flinching, you reached out hesitantly to touch the red raw skin around it. 

“Do you remember anything at all?” The Doctor suddenly questioned, her hands coming to rest on your leg. Drawing you attention back to the Timelord before you, you shifted in the bed.

“Anything that happened?”

“Huh?”

“Well…” The Doctor began, her head tilting to the side as she trailed off. “The danger from the Skithra is that their bite is poisonous. You would have got the full dose but the scans show that you’re completely fine! Barring the wound to your neck of course.”

A headache slowly blossomed across your forehead as you closed your eyes, the bright lights of the TARDIS doing little to aid the ache. Pressing the palm of your hand against your temple, you struggled to recall your memories of the attack. Shadowy figures and ghostly words hung around in your head, their presence not staying long enough in focus for you to discern their meaning.

“Last thing… I remember was pushing you out of the way and…” You paused as flashes of the Skithra creature attacking you filled your head, its teeth sinking in to your shoulder as it threw you to the side. “Falling?”

You shook your head as you gave up, the memories and dreams slipping away from you quicker than you could recall. “I’m sorry Doctor. I don’t remember anything more than that.”

The Doctor frowned as she reached out, her hands encasing your own as she squeezed them in a reassuring manner. 

“Doesn’t matter.” She reiterated, a warm smile filling her features once again. “Might have been a dud! All that matters is that you’re here now.”

You nodded in agreement slowly, your headache still pulsing as you couldn't help but wonder what had happened to you. 

“Look at you, Lucky (Y/N).” The Doctor continued, her hand patting your leg lightly. Your attention waned as you struggled to keep your focus, your mind still shifting through your hazy head in search for your missing memories. “Surviving her second near death experience in as many months! Someone in the universe is looking out for you.”

“Yeah…” You murmured, your eyes becoming heavy as you gave up on your search. “I suppose he is.”

“Hm?”

You flinched as you caught the curious look which sparked in the Doctor's eyes. Frowning, you recalled your words with a frown, your fingers brushing against your lips. “Sorry… I don’t know why I said that.”

The Timelord nodded slowly, her legs swinging wide as she hopped off the bed and moved around to your side. Smiling she kissed her fingers before pressing them against your cheek, the action oddly comforting. “Get some rest.”

You nodded slowly as you laid back against the pillows, your eyes slipping closed as a yawn tore from your throat. “I will.”

Blearily you noted the Doctor leaving the room, her silhouette disappearing through the door on the far side of the room. You smiled as you rolled on to your side, your vision hazy as you quickly sunk into a dream filled state.

_Stars were exploding around you as you flew through the time vortex, the colours of the universe reflecting across your eyes as you tumbled without a care. All of time and space at your fingertips, you could go anywhere and any time with just a snap of your fingers. Smirking you did just that, the world around you exploding in a white light._

_You landed with a soft thud, your head resting amongst soft cushions as you instant recognised the room around you as your own. Lazily you trailed your gaze across your surroundings, from the door which led through to your living room to your window where the warm sunlight casted through._

_Suddenly your covers shifted as they were tugged away from you, your skin exposed to the cool air causing goosebumps to erupt against your skin. Tilting your head to the side, you smiled widely as your eyes interlocked with the culprit._

_All of time and space: anywhere, any time and any place and you chose to come back here. To this moment. You chose to come back to him, to those same chocolate eyes of which you could get lost in for an eternity._


End file.
